The Cards Dealt
by Ziva- Zia- Z
Summary: Even with Israel in their past, the oldest daughter of Mossad's director & the Ambassador's only son have no choice but to deal the cards dealt. But what happens when people from their past come back to haunt them? They'll question everything they know, & make a decision that just may tear their family apart. Picks up a week after where Beat of Your Heart left off.
1. Chapter 1

**Buried In the Snow **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Even with Israel in their past, the oldest daughter of Mossad's director and the Ambassador's only son have no choice but to deal the cards dealt. But what happens when people from their past come back to haunt them? They'll question everything they know, and make a decision that just may tear their family apart. ****Picks up a week after where _Beat of Your Heart_ left off. I recommend reading _Finding Home_ and _Beat of Your Heart_ for reference. **

The walls were a soft, delicate blue, the nursery furniture carved lovingly of beautiful pine.

She chuckled.

When Gibbs had first agreed to make the furniture, she had told him it was for Tali, that she was having another baby, and wanted it to be kept a secret. That they needed to keep it at their place before taking it to her sister's. In reality, it had been for them, but Gibbs hadn't known that. And after they'd revealed their pregnancy at the barbecue a week ago, Gibbs was the only one that hadn't been surprised. He'd even told both sisters that suddenly, everything asked of him suddenly made sense.

A moment passed, before she settled in the rocking chair by the window, and gently let her hands caress her belly. Twenty-one weeks; it didn't seem possible, but she was. And she was showing a lot quicker than she had with Asher. She hadn't shown with her oldest until she was twenty weeks; she'd started showing with Liron when she was about thirteen weeks; with this baby, she'd been showing even sooner.

Seven weeks.

Just a bit of a tummy, but still, she'd had to bring her maternity clothes out early.

Of course, the boys were excited beyond measure to have a little girl joining the family. And Ziva had to admit, she was grateful too. Finally, there would be a bit more estrogen in the household; not that her boys were _so_ wild- in all, they were fairly tame and calm compared to most little boys- but still, it would be nice to have a daughter. And Tim... she chuckled. Tim would have a field day.

He had been the one to suggest the music box with the ballerina, that rested atop the dresser. It played _'Waltz of the Sugar Plum Fairy'_ from _The Nutcracker_- the show Tim had taken her to see the Christmas before. Ziva of course had loved it, and the boys had fairly enjoyed it as well, especially the battle with the Mouse King. She had even mentioned wanting to be a ballerina when she'd been a kid, and Tim had run with the idea. The music box had been his gift for her; saying that if their daughter was anything like her mother, she'd enjoy the arts just as much. Ziva, of course, had been touched deeply.

After a moment, she got up, leaving the nursery and going to their room. She pulled a chest out of the closet and set it on the bed, taking a seat on the edge to open it. It was one of the three chests her grandfather had made for her before he died. Memory chests, as her mother had called them, to house the mementos of her pregnancy- photographs, letters, baby toys, shoes, clothing, anything and everything she associated with her pregnancy. And she never thought she would use the last one.

Slowly, she lifted out a folded sheet of paper. A letter.

_'Dear Tim, _

_I have something I need to tell you, something very important. It affects both our futures. You are going to be a father, again. We are going to have another baby. I can only hope this one will be as lucky as our boys, and have your beautiful eyes. _

_- Ziva'_

It seemed ridiculous, for her to write to her husband, but considering this tradition was started when she was pregnant with Asher and confined to Be'er Sheva, she felt that she needed to carry it through. She'd done the same when she'd been pregnant with Liron, and would do the same with this baby. If she stopped, it wouldn't be fair to either her or the baby- why should her brothers get letters and not her? Gently, she laid a hand on her belly, reading the words that sent her heart fluttering.

"Zi?" She looked up; speak of the devil and he doth appear. Tim leaned into the bedroom, watching her, his green eyes filled with concern. "Everything all right?" She nodded, putting the letter away.

"Of course, why would it not be?" He shrugged, coming into the room and sitting beside her. His arms instantly wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her back into his embrace.

"Just worried about you. You've been awful quiet the last few days." She shrugged, reaching up and taking his hand in hers.

"Just thinking." She nodded, a smile on her face, moving his hands down so they gently caressed her belly. They settled in silence for several minutes, before she asked, "Are you going to get another tattoo?" He nodded. "Where? Your wrists are being used." He chuckled.

"You'll find out." Gently, he pressed a kiss to her head as she lifted her blouse, exposing her belly. "Do you think she would be happy?"

"Who?" Ziva sat up, turning to her husband. Her brow furrowed, and she pursed her lips, trying to think of something to say. "Who would be happy?" Tim sighed.

"Your mother." He whispered. "Do you think Rivka would be happy?" He reached out, laying a hand gently on her belly. "Seeing our boys and knowing that we have a little girl on the way?" Ziva watched her husband, thinking. Then, she laid a hand over his, gently caressing his fingers before meeting his eyes again, a small smile on her lips.

"I think... that _Ima_ would be... overjoyed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Asher looked up as Tim came into the kitchen. "_Abba_?" His father looked up as he pulled the iced tea out of the fridge and poured a glass.

"What is it, sweetheart?" After a moment, the boy got up, handing his father the book he was reading.

"What is that word?" Tim studied the book for a moment, before taking a seat at the table and setting the book down. "Oh, Hussars. What are you reading, anyway?" He flipped it to the cover. "Ah, _War and Peace_. That explains it." Asher climbed onto his lap.

"What is a... _huss-ar_?" Tim chuckled.

"A Hussar." He corrected gently. Sighing, he thought a moment, licking his lips. "They are a type of cavalry soldier."

"Oh. What is cavalry?" Tim took a deep breath.

"They're soldiers who fight on horseback." The boy nodded, finally understanding. "Better?" Asher nodded, pressing a kiss to his father's cheek before getting down and taking his book into the living room. Tim chuckled; yes, his son had definitely gotten his love of books from him.

"_Abba_?" He looked up, mid-sip, to see Liron come into the room. He was still in his pajamas, and Tim didn't blame him. It was Saturday, around six or so in the morning. The entire family were early risers, but throw in two pregnancies, and no one was sleeping much. Not that Tim minded; he had a habit of staying awake at all hours of the night to write anyway. After a moment, Tim got up, scooping his youngest into his arms.

"What are you doing up? You need to be in bed." He settled his youngest son on his lap, wrapping his arms around the little boy.

"... not... sleepy..." Tim raised an eyebrow. He'd been on the receiving end of that tart response before, and he knew what it was in response to.

"Oh boy. Something tells me this has more to do with the baby in _Ima_'s tummy than anything else." The little boy pouted, laying his head on his father's shoulder. "Hey," He pulled away to stare into his son's green eyes. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

"What if you and _Ima_..."

"What if we what? Huh?" He gently lifted his son's head, meeting his gaze again.

"If you forget about me?" Tim sighed; he and Ziva had dealt with this before; when she was pregnant with Liron, only it had been Asher asking. Gently, Tim brushed the dark curls off his son's forehead.

"Oh sweetheart, _Ima_ and I won't forget about you. We love you so, so much. Just like we love Asher. You and your brother are just as important as the new baby." He pressed a kiss to his son's head.

"You get to be a big brother, Liron." The two turned; Asher had been listening the entire time, and had gotten up from the sofa, going to his father and brother.

"What?" Asher sighed, moving closer. He leaned against the table, cocking his head to the side to study his baby brother.

"You get to be a big brother. Like I was. You get to help _Ima_ and_ Abba_ with things before the baby arrives, and when the baby comes, you can help out more. Like I did when you were born. Being a big brother is a _really_ important job, and they do not let just_ anyone_ become a big brother, Liron." Out of the corner of his eye, Tim caught Ziva standing in the doorway, listening.

"They do not?" The boy looked up at his brother, who shook his head.

"Nope. They only let certain people be big brothers. That is how important it is!" His parents shared a glance, smiles flitting over their faces. As Tim let Asher take Liron into the living room, Ziva came into the kitchen, going to Tim and wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. Asher was sitting on the sofa with his little brother, telling him of how important it was to be a big brother.

"So, you ready?" Tim turned to her, confused. "My appointment. Remember? Our ultrasound? Timothy, tell me you did not forget-" A moment passed, before realization dawned and he got up.

"Of course! I'm sorry, Zi, I completely spaced-" She chuckled, patting his cheek gently before leaning around him.

"If you two are going to come with us, you had better get ready."

"Ready for what,_ Ima_?" Asher asked, looking up from his pep talk. Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"My appointment. Remember? Tali_ Doda_ scheduled it for seven?" Two small whirlwinds flew past them, one being dragged by the other, before two bedroom doors slammed.

* * *

><p>"So, how are the boys taking to being big brothers? They getting excited?" Tali asked, pulling the monitor over and gently running the device of her sister's belly. Ziva sighed, glancing at her husband.<p>

"They are... there are a few bumps." Ziva whispered. "Besides mine." Tali chuckled. Tali Delacroix, Ziva's baby sister, was a midwife with her own practice in Georgetown. Thought to have been killed in a Hamas suicide bombing in Israel, under their father's direct orders, Tali had in fact been taken to America, forced to leave her sister and nephew in Israel.

Each sister had thought the other dead, and the shock had been palpable when they reunited during a case Ziva was working with NCIS as a Mossad liaison. Now, both sisters were married, both citizens, and both with productive careers. Ziva was now the probationary agent on Gibbs's team, which earned her never-ending grief from DiNozzo. Although, the Senior Agent had let up greatly since she and Tim had revealed their pregnancy. Both thought it had to do with Tony's nearly being shot by Ziva when he added cayenne pepper to her coffee two weeks after they'd discovered they were having another baby. Ziva had nearly choked on the heat from the spice, promptly grabbed her gun, and fired, missing Tony's head by inches and causing him to fall off his chair.

She'd been reprimanded, put on temporary desk duty and forced by Gibbs had leave her gun in his lower desk drawer while they were out in the field, but it had been worth it, in her opinion. Since then, Tony pretty much left her alone.

"So... not so well?" The couple shared a glance.

"Liron is... starting to feel jealous, but Asher is handling it." Tali raised an eyebrow.

"Asher?" Ziva nodded.

"How-"

"Is the baby okay?" The adults turned as Asher interrupted the conversation, and Tali chuckled.

"She is doing just fine. See?" The boys leaned close, and Asher turned to his parents, grinning.

"That is our baby?" Tim nodded, ruffling his son's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Tim looked up as Tony entered the bullpen. "Morning McDaddy, Mama Ninja. How's the baby ninja? Still growing?" Ziva's glare stopped him in his tracks.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Tony." Tim warned, as Ziva accepted her tea with a kiss. "We had a rough night with the boys and neither one of us are up to your tricks." Tony's mouth dropped in shock as his probie went to his desk.

"What happened?"

"Liron is sick. Sarah is watching him and Asher. We called Tali, and she decided that... it would be better if I were at work so I do not catch chicken pox. The last thing I need is to get sick before the baby is born." Tony nodded, taking a seat at his desk. But just as things began to settle down, Gibbs entered, with a simple statement.

"Let's go, got a murdered officer at the Diplomatic Corps Headquarters." Tony followed, but Tim and Ziva shared a glance as they followed. She was allowed to be out in the field, as long as she was careful and took it easy- so, Gibbs and Tim took that to mean only taking statements and photographs. Everything else, the other three did.

* * *

><p>"So, what's this about?" Both Tim and Ziva ignored him. Tony watched the pair, confused. They usually bit, but this time, neither said a word, they just kept sharing glances. They stood in the front lobby of the Diplomatic Corps HQ, over the body of a murdered Navy seamen-turned-Ambassador's aide.<p>

"I have a bad feeling about this, Zi." Tim whispered; she looked up from the camera.

"I know." But before Tim could say anything, a familiar voice broke through his concentration. He stopped what he was doing and slowly turned. Tony and the rest of the team watched as Tim suddenly straightened, going silent.

"McGee? What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"I never thought I'd see _you_ again, Timothy." The others turned, finding Ambassador John McGee standing before his son.

"Hello, _Dad_." Everyone heard the bite in Tim's voice. "Or, rather, Ambassador. Since I haven't been your son since I was eighteen." Then, he turned back to his work. John McGee chuckled, turning to Gibbs.

"How much longer is this going to take? I have someplace to be."

"I've been hearing that my whole life." Tim muttered, standing. John turned back to his oldest, going to him.

"And what about the Director's daughter fucked? You ever find her?" He whispered; Tim lifted his chin.

"Yes, I did. I found both her and my son." His father sneered.

"So she did end up having your bastard, after all." Tim clenched his fist, but Ziva grabbed his arm.

"Tim, stop." But he shook his wife off.

"Don't you dare call my children that, you pompous-"

"Children? Don't tell me you married the little Israeli bitch. But then again, that slut did all she could to seduce you, and she succeeded. Thanks to her, the McGee name is ruined, all because you couldn't resist what the little whore was dangling in front of you. Your children aren't McGees, they never will be." Then, without a word, John turned and left. The team was left stunned, but it was Tim's reaction that had everyone worried. He was shaking violently, ashen as a ghost, and most likely seeing red.

"Ziva, take McGee back to NCIS. Tony and I will finish up here." She nodded, taking her husband's arm.

"Come on, Tim." But he refused to budge. It took several minutes for Ziva get him to listen to her, let alone respond in any way. "Timothy, come on! _Tim, bend knee, lift foot!"_ Eventually, she got him to move, and Gibbs and Tony went out to watch them head back to HQ. Tony turned back to Gibbs.

"Did you... see Tim's reaction..." Gibbs nodded.

"Oh yeah, Tony, I saw it... So that is _Ambassador McGee_."

* * *

><p>"Tim, you have to eat something." He turned from her, refusing the sandwich she had set before him. She sighed, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. "Timothy, if you do not eat something, I will not hesitate to <em>gut you<em>, are we clear?"

"Um..." The couple turned, to see Abby standing awkwardly in the bullpen, looking for all intents and purposes like she really wished she hadn't just walked in on a private conversation. Tim had completely shut down, refusing to say anything, to do anything other than stare into the distance, to eat anything when Palmer made a run and brought back lunch for the team. Ziva sighed.

"What is it, Abby?" She asked, laying a hand on her husband's cheek. He pulled away, and after a moment, she took his hand, resting it against her belly. "Shh. Tim, Tim, listen to me. Look at me." She took his chin again, forcing him to look at her. "Do not focus on him, Timothy, focus on me. Focus on the boys. Focus on the baby." She tugged his gaze back to her when it strayed. "Listen to me, Tim. You focus on me, all right?" She reached down, pressing his hand against her belly. "I am twenty-four weeks; we have sixteen weeks left, remember? I need you to focus on me and the baby. She is going to need you."

"Um, Ziva, what... what happened? Is Timmy all right?" His wife sighed and turned to the forensic. She licked her lips.

"His father was at the crime scene. They had... their conversation was not good, and... I think Tim has shut down again. I have... only seen it once or twice, but..." Abby glanced between the pair, before offering,

"Um, Timmy, maybe you should... stand up to him..." Several minutes passed, before Tim willingly met Ziva's gaze, but his words were directed at Abby.

"No one talks to him, they just listen." He swallowed. "And if you defy him in any way-" He took a deep, shaky breath. "I... I... I'm so sorry, Ziva... I'm so... so... sorry." Abby watched as her best friend leaned down and pressed a kiss to his wife's belly before meeting the dark gaze and kissing her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. Neither noticed as Gibbs and Tony returned, directing the two agents to take the Ambassador to interrogation.

The older man sneered in his son's direction before being dragged away, and the two remaining agents stood in the bullpen entrance, watching as their younger agent seemed to revert back to that young rookie they'd met in Norfolk. Ziva glanced behind her, locking eyes with Gibbs, and the older man knew that what Ambassador McGee had said to Tim had cut him deeply. Though they knew of Ziva and Tim's entwined past in Israel, they knew nothing of how either had been raised, nor how Tim's rising career as an NCIS Agent had been but a failure in his father's eyes. But very soon, they would all find out just how big a failure Ambassador McGee considered his only son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to mcgeeksgirl and skyjadeprincess for reviewing 3; Reader for reviewing 1, 2 and 3.**

"McGee hasn't stammered like that in years, Boss." Tony said, as the two headed down to Interrogation. Ziva had refused to let Tim near the Observation room, saying that the last thing they need was to have him pull into himself. So Gibbs let them leave early; he knew Ziva had a doctor's appointment, and so told them to take the rest of the day off. Ziva had agreed, as long as Gibbs allowed them both to be on call just in case.

Gibbs sighed. "I know, DiNozzo." He didn't like the fact that his Junior agent had all but fully shut down; the only one Tim had talked to after his father was taken down to interrogation was Ziva, and she was clearly doing all she could to keep Tim distracted. Tony watched his boss enter Interrogation before slipping into Observation. Abby was already there, studying the man who had gone after Tim so vehemently.

"He doesn't look like much of a threat." She said, watching the Ambassador pace. "But the way Timmy reacted... it was scary, Tony. Ziva couldn't get him to eat, she couldn't get him to talk, she couldn't get him to do anything. She had to... to grab his chin and force his head to the side so she could look in his eyes. It was like he just..."

"Shut down." Tony whispered, watching as Gibbs gestured for the man to take a seat. They both turned as the door opened and Vance joined them, watching through the one way window, taking in the man who, from Gibbs' story, had verbally attacked his young agent. After a moment, the director left Observation, only to step into Interrogation minutes later.

"I'm Director Vance of NCIS." The two men quickly shook hands. The look he and Gibbs shared clearly told Gibbs that he was going to sit in on interrogation so he could hear exactly what the old man said. After a moment, Ambassador McGee spoke.

"I have a personal question, Director." Vance raised an eyebrow. "I want to know Tim's status here at NCIS."

The director leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Meaning?"

"Meaning," Ambassador McGee started. "that I want to know if he'll ever amount to anything more than an overpaid paper pusher." Tony saw red; and he thought _his_ father was bad. The Ambassador made DiNozzo Sr. look like one of the father from _Pleasantville. _This man...

"Excuse me?" Vance asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I want to know why you hired a useless unsuccessful man like my son. And that woman with the dark hair- she was the Mossad Director's daughter, wasn't she? You hired not only my useless son, but also the slut that destroyed our family. Obviously your agency is nothing but a bunch of overpaid paper pushers, so you'll just about take anybody, won't you?"

Vance's anger sparked. _No one_ talked about his agents like that. Regardless of their position- Admiral, President, Ambassador or not- no one attacked his agents like Ambassador McGee was doing. "I want you to think very carefully about how you talk about my agents, Ambassador." Vance growled. It didn't faze the man.

"Thanks to those two, any chance of peace talks with Israel were blown. All because she dangled herself in front of him and my useless son took the bait. Thanks to that Israeli slut, he ruined his life and nearly ruined my career. Do you know the scandal that followed? We kept it under wraps as long as possible, but eventually, the story broke that they'd been caught in bed together. And now I find out that my son had a bastard with that girl?"

"Enough!" It wasn't Gibbs that let loose, it was Vance. Slamming his hands on the table, he leaned towards Ambassador McGee, anger in his voice. "Agent McGee and Agent David are two of the best agents I have! You disrespect everything your son has earned! He's worked damn hard to get where he is, no thanks to you!"

* * *

><p>The device was cold on Ziva's skin, but she was too preoccupied with Tim to care. He watched the monitor, loosely holding her hand. "So, how is everything? Work going okay?" Ziva glanced at Tim, but he kept quiet. "Tim? Zivaleh?" Tali stopped, licking her lips. "What's wrong?" It was then that Tim met his sister-in-law's gaze. "What's going on?"<p>

"My father is involved in... a murder investigation." Tali remained silently. "He attacked Ziva verbally and I... I was going to go after him when Gibbs ordered us back to NCIS."

"Oh Tim-" He shook his head.

"It's fine." He gave his sister-in-law a small smile, before asking, "So how is she doing? She healthy?" It took a moment, but Tali eventually nodded.

"Um... yeah, she's... she's healthy. Growing. You starting to feel movement, Ziva?" Her sister nodded, glancing at Tim, and Tali bit her lip. After several seconds, she said, "Zivaleh, why don't you get dressed. Tim, can I... talk to you for a moment? Alone?" As she shut the door behind them, she asked, "Okay, Tim, what's going on?" They headed down the hall, slipping into a small alcove for privacy.

"What do you mean, Tali? Nothing's going on." She glared at him; if Tim hadn't met her as a child, then the look itself definitely screamed that she and Ziva were siblings.

"Don't give me that. I know you, Tim. You're my brother-in-law, and you know Zivaleh tells me everything. We're sisters, it's our job to keep tabs on each others' lives. Now what's going on?" He sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"You know about... what happened when Zi and I were teenagers, right?" She nodded; her sister had told her everything, and she'd held tight to Ziva as she'd sobbed, even as she herself tried to convince herself that what she'd heard hadn't been real, even though she knew it was. Tim swallowed. "Well, it didn't start when Ziva and I slept together that night. Maybe it did for Zi, but... but not for Sarah and I. Our abuse, it started much earlier. I..."

"Oh Tim-"

"I haven't told Ziva because I don't want to cause any unnecessary stress on her or the baby. Besides, it doesn't matter; it's in the past, as far as I'm concerned, it's buried as deep as I could get it, and I'm not digging it back up again, Tali. So don't even try. It doesn't matter anymore." He moved past her, heading back to the exam room. She grabbed his arm.

"Tim-" He turned back to her.

"No, Tali." A shake of his head told her his mind was made up. "What's important is the baby Zi is carrying. She's my priority. She and her mother and her brothers. They are the only things that matter." Tali let him go, and then sighed, following.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Talia, if he says not to push, then don't push. It's Tim's business, not ours. If he wanted us to know, he'd have told us." She sighed.

"I just... I can't get his eyes out of my head, Michael." She looked up at him. "He looked like a scared little kid. Like he was afraid someone would beat him if he said the wrong thing. I've never seen Tim act like that before. It's like he wasn't himself. Like he was a completely different person." Her husband sighed, and reached over, taking her hand. "I have to talk to him, Michael. I'm not going to be able to get any sleep until I do."

"Fine. First thing in the morning, we'll stop by. But we are to keep your sister _out_ of this, you understand me?" She nodded as he stood. "The last thing we need to do is cause her to miscarry-"

"She wouldn't miscarry." Tali replied, staring into the steam wafting up from her tea. "After twenty-two weeks, it's considered a stillbirth. But still, Zivaleh's strong and healthy, and so is the baby. The most it would do is force her on bed rest until birth, but even then, the chances of that would be unlikely-"

"Either way, Talia, we are_ not_ telling your sister. _Understood_?" She nodded, meeting his eyes. Then he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, pressing a kiss to her head. "I know you're worried, Tali. But Ziva and Tim... they're strong, they'll get through this. They have before."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

><p>They weren't able to stop by the apartment until four weeks later. The case involving Tim's father was still ongoing, and wearing the entire team thin. But Tim was having the worst of it. So when Ziva opened the door at six-thirty the morning they stopped by, she wasn't all that surprised. "I was wondering when you two would show up." She sighed, stepping back. Tim was just coming into the kitchen, buttoning his shirt.<p>

"What are you two doing here at this time of day?" He asked, adjusting the collar of his shirt. Tali gave her brother-in-law a small smile.

"We came to talk to you. That all right, Zivaleh?" Tali asked. Her sister shrugged.

"Fine by me. We are off rotation this weekend, and I do not know about Tim, but I could use a day to myself. And maybe a pillow- she has been kicking me all morning. I think she is going to be either a gymnast or a martial arts master..." She laid her hands on her back. "Because it hurts. Neither of our boys were as violent with me as she is." Tim went to his wife, gently rubbing her back. She leaned back into his touch, groaning in annoyance. "Would you _stop kicking me, please_?" After a moment, she lifted her top, and Tali watched as her sister's belly moved with each kick and stretch.

"Esther was the same way. Very active." She said, gently laying a hand on her sister's belly. Ziva sighed.

"I would not mind if she were not so.. _ow! Stop that_!" Tali chuckled.

"In a few weeks, she'll stop moving. So you only have to endure it for about... three, maybe four more weeks." Her sister rolled her eyes.

"Go on, get out of here." Tim furrowed his brow.

"Um, Zi... what-" She turned to him.

"Tali and Michael want to talk to you. It is fine by me. I do not mind watching the boys; Sarah is coming over anyway, remember? You need some time to your self, anyway. So go, have coffee." After several minutes, Tim relented, kissing her and the boys quickly before following his brother and sister-in-law. Once she shut the door behind them, Ziva leaned against it, resting a hand on her belly. "Twenty-eight weeks. Will you think it rude of me if I say that the only thing I am worried about is you _kicking_ me while I am giving birth to you?" She hissed.

* * *

><p>"Talk to us, Tim."<p>

"So you're ganging up on me now?" He asked, as the three strolled through the park. Tali sighed, sipping her coffee.

"No. We're concerned. You're our brother-in-law, aren't we allowed to be concerned?" She licked her lips. "Look, Michael said that only reason I'm allowed to ask you is if I promised not to involve Zivaleh. Although, knowing my sister, she'll involve herself anyway. Somehow."

"What's your point, Tali?" Tim snapped. Michael grabbed his brother-in-law's arm.

"You don't talk to my wife like that." Tim's green eyes darkened as he yanked out of Michael's grip.

"Funny, I should have told that to the Ambassador when he went after Ziva." He wandered over to the bridge that overlooked the small creek in the middle of the park and leaned against the railing. Tali glared at her husband before joining Tim. After a moment, Michael followed. "I'm sorry, I just... seeing him again... reminded me of... of what a failure I've become."

"You aren't a failure, Tim. Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that?" Tali asked. Tim looked at her.

"You don't remember the four months my sister Sarah and I spent in Israel, do you, Tali?" She thought a moment; she remembered some, but not much. After a moment, she whispered,

"A... a little. Why?" Tim nodded.

"You know about the tattoo on my back, right? And the scars it's covering up?" She nodded, silent.

"Zivaleh told me about it. She said it's beautiful." Tim chuckled.

"It'd look better without the scar beneath it, but-"

"Um, what tattoo?" Both turned to Michael, who stared at them like they'd lost their minds. After a moment, Tim handed Tali his cup and unbuttoned his shirt. Then, he shrugged it off his shoulders, turning to reveal the gorgeous tattoo on his back. Michael was floored, not only by the beautiful artwork his brother-in-law wore, but also by the hideous scars crisscrossing his back and shoulders. "What... happened..." Tim sighed and pulled his shirt back on, buttoning it quickly.

"That's the thing; the story, it doesn't officially start in Israel. The abuse, it started when Sarah and I were still here, in America, long before Ziva was even _considered_. It's not a happy story, and if anything, it has an even worse ending than the one you know." Tali took her brother-in-law's hand.

"Tim, you can tell us. That's why we're here. I promise, we'll listen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Tali and Michael dragged Tim back to their house, where she promptly fixed coffee and directed them to the sofa. The kids were staying at friends' house, so it was quiet. She sat beside Tim, taking his hand in hers. Michael watched his wife, noticing her death grip on his brother-in-law's hand, and gently, he forced her to loosen her hold. "Okay, Tim. Start from the beginning."

He sighed. "My dad's family was diplomatic. As far back as I can remember, there have been diplomats on the McGee side. To China, India, Japan, Africa, every country in between- there's been a McGee that's been an ambassador. My father... my father was the American Ambassador to Israel. He'd been fascinated with Israel- his grandfather had been the Ambassador to Lebanon, and he'd grown up hearing stories about the cultures and the people. So he set his sights on Israel, because it was of the same... culture, I guess. But it was cemented in seventy-two, after the massacre in Munich. I was born six years later in Munich, and I grew up hearing about the massacre, about how poorly Israel had been treated by the Palestinians- so in ninety-six, we moved to Israel."

Michael opened his mouth to interrupt, but Tali glared at him. "I know what you're thinking. What does this have to do with now? It has everything to do with it. My sister and I were taught both Yiddish and Hebrew, and we were forced to recite what we learned that day for our dad every night before bed. We had to speak Hebrew at the dinner table, and were only allowed to use English around company or when we weren't at home. From the time I learned to walk, all I remember is my dad's fascination with Israel and the Jews." He swallowed.

"He forced me to study the Holocaust, quizzed me on it, and if I answered wrong, he'd slap my hand with a ruler. But honestly, the first time I remember being hit was..." He stopped briefly. "It wasn't meant for me, it was meant for Sarah." His green gaze shifted, seeing something neither Tali nor Michael could. "I was... Sarah was five and I was... ten, I think. Maybe nine." He shook his head. "Even now, I can still remember the question he asked her."

_He watched over the top of his book; his 'exam' as his father called it, had gone well, and he'd quickly retreated to a corner with a copy of Dostoevsky's Crime and Punishment._ _But behind the thick volume, he kept a careful eye on his little sister. Sarah stood before their father, back straight, head up. She waited, fidgeting with her hands behind her back. _

_"Auschwitz was the main extermination camp for the Jews during Hitler's Holocaust, Sarah. I know you've read this, so the answer should is an easy one. What did the sign above the gate to Auschwitz mean, and what was the German translation?"_

_His little sister thought a moment, before glancing back at Tim, who quickly ducked back behind his book. "Um... it... it was... you... you will be... f... free?" Before Tim even knew what he was doing, he was shoving Sarah out of the way, taking the beating meant for his little sister. Sarah screamed, rushing for their mother, but when Katherine saw what was happening to her son, she didn't try to stop it. She just grabbed Sarah by the arm and held her back. Eventually, Sarah's screaming got to her mother, and she took the child to her room, locking her in until their father was done._

"Oh, Tim-" He didn't look at his sister-in-law, just squeezed her hand gently.

"You know that V.C. Andrews series, the original, before the ghostwriter? The Dollanganger Series?"

"_Flowers in the Attic_?" Tali asked. She'd read the books as a teenager- at times, she felt they described her family perfectly, except for the incest and murder, but everything else, the isolation, the abuse, the torture, was dead on with Eli David. Tim nodded.

"Yeah. I read that a lot, and I always identified with them. I mean, we weren't locked in an attic, but... but sometimes it felt like that. There wasn't an ounce of love in our family, not from our parents anyway. Sarah and I, sure, but our parents... we were lucky to get a smile. Sure, Mom played nice and loving when she was around the other ambassadors' families, but behind closed doors... she was as cold and distant as our dad. If not worse. When Sarah got her period at eleven, Mom locked her in the bathroom with a book and a box of tampons and told her to figure it out herself." He sniffled.

Tali knew, from meeting Sarah and from Ziva's telling her about the case, how close Tim and Sarah were. Clearly, they'd had no one to depend on but each other growing up, and so that tight bond carried into adulthood. "She did that to an _eleven-year-old little girl_?"

Tim nodded, tears in his green eyes. "I just remember coming home from the library that day and finding Sarah hiding in my closet. She'd fibbed so Mom would let her out of the bathroom, and she told me everything. The next day I left school early and took her to a free clinic. The doctor there was nice, and explained everything to Sarah, and then asked us why our mom hadn't answered Sarah's questions. I told her it was because she was away on business. She accepted it, because she had no choice."

"Didn't anyone report it?" Michael asked. Tim met his gaze.

"We never let anyone get close. And Dad... they shuffled him around so much; he was the U.N's American Ambassador-at-Large. In their eyes, he could do no wrong."

"And no one bothered to look through the window-"

"because prying behind closed doors would be wrong." Tim finished for his brother-in-law. "Yeah. Ironic, isn't it? I guess that's why I started writing. I spent so much time reading, that... I took my frustrations out on paper. But _Flowers in the Attic_... Sarah and I identified with that most of all. We weren't locked away, but it was our own special attic. And we would... we would hide in the bathroom when our parents weren't home and talk about the fascinating things we were going to do and the amazing places we were going to see." He swallowed, whispering,

"_'I colored patience gray, hung over with black clouds. I colored hope yellow, just like the sun we could see for a few short morning hours. Too soon the sun rose high in the sky & disappeared from view, leaving us bereft and staring at blue. But it is so appropriate to color hope yellow, like the sun we seldom saw. And as I begin to copy from the old memorandum journals that I kept for so long, a title comes as if inspired. 'Open the Window and Stand in the Sunshine.' Yet, I hesitate to name our story that. For I think of us more as flowers in the attic.'_" He met his in-laws' gazes, for the briefest of moments. "It was the only time we could escape the abuse our parents put us through. On the surface, everything was perfect, but underneath... and as we got older- as _I_ got older- it got worse."


	7. Chapter 7

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess and silvermoon217 for reviewing 6.**

"My... my sister? Ziva, yes?" Tali whispered, breathless. He nodded, tears slipping silently down his cheeks, though he tried to stop them.

"I'm so sorry, Tali. I _never_ meant to involve her. I_ never meant_ to hurt her like I did. I never meant to. You _have_ to believe me. If I'd known what would have happened, I never would have left the embassy dinner with her that night." She reached up, taking his face in her hand.

"It's not your fault, Tim. She wanted to go. She wanted to leave, and she was beyond thrilled that you agreed. And Asher... how many times do I have to tell you that Asher saved her? That _you_ saved her by giving her Asher? Hmm? How many times do I have to say it? You are the_ best thing_ that's ever happened to my sister." She licked her lips, suddenly silent.

"Tali, everything all right, sweetheart?" She met Michael's gaze, nodding.

"Yeah, I just..." She turned back to her brother-in-law. "You and Ziva and Sarah and I are all cut from the same cloth; the night you and your sister left Israel, _Abba_ locked me in my room- he blamed me for letting the two of you sneak off. He hit me and... shoved me into a wall and then ordered me to my room. Ziva stood up to him, defended me, and... they got into a screaming match. _Ima_ took us to Be'er Sheva that night. We didn't return until the weekend." She met Tim's eyes.

"Honestly, helping Zivaleh during her pregnancy was the best thing _Ima_ and I could do for her. And Ima told her repeatedly that you gave her a gift. But she wasn't the only one." She swallowed. "It gave _Ima_ another reason to leave him. Permanently. She only went back because she still loved_ Abba_, but... but since he disowned his own daughter... she took her chance and... taking Ziva to Be'er Sheva was an escape for all of us. You did more good for us than you realize, Tim."

"So you're fairly familiar with child abuse..." Tali nodded. "I swore, that if I ever had kids, I'd never treat them like my parents treated me. I hope I've done a good job." She reached over, taking his hand.

"You've done a wonderful job, Tim. You're every bit more of a father than either yours or mine was." He gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand.

"By the time I turned eighteen, I was so quiet, I hardly said two words to anyone. I only ever spoke to Sarah, and then, we used our own language, so our parents wouldn't know what we were saying. We still use it, occasionally, when we want to have a private conversation. It's almost like twin-speak, I guess you could say." Tali chuckled, tightening her grip on his hand. "I dated a little in college, but... every girl I dated was... boring. Just plain boring. And then I met your sister."

"Take your time." Michael whispered. Tim chuckled, turning to his sister-in-law.

"And she was a pain in the ass. I'm sorry, Tali, but she was."

"You aren't the only one that thought that." She replied, giggling. Tim gave her a small smile.

"Honestly, I hated Israel. I hated everything about it. The dust, the cities, the stores, the people..."

"But never Ziva." Tim nodded, whispering,

"Never Ziva." He took a deep breath. "She was the one bright spot in those four months we were there. I'm not sorry I slept with her; I could never apologize for that. When we left, I wanted to take both of you with us. But our father told us that you were Director David's daughters, and we didn't interfere with other people's affairs." He swallowed, looking down at his hands. "No, he just interfered with Sarah and I."

"You've always protected her, haven't you?" Tali whispered. "Even before she was accused of murder." He nodded.

"She's my sister; it's my job to protect her. If I hadn't been there, he'd have beaten Sarah to a pulp half the time."

"So you took her beatings instead." Michael whispered. Tim nodded.

"The night he beat me with the fireplace poker, he turned on Sarah first, accusing her of letting us sneak off and not stopping us. There was a fire going, and he took the tongs, lifting out a few coals..." Tears slid down his cheeks.

_"If you'd been paying attention, they wouldn't have run off! You were supposed to let us know! And now, thanks to you, there's a good chance that little Israeli slut is going to end up pregnant with your brother's bastard!"_

_She struggled to get away, but her mother held her in place, holding her arms behind her back. "Daddy don't, please! I'm sorry, Daddy! I didn't know they'd left! I swear, Daddy, I didn't know!" _

_"You are our good child! And he's corrupting you!" Her scream pierced the room, but Tim didn't notice anything but the searing burning through his shirt as he rushed between his father and sister._

"I love Sarah more than anything. Except for Ziva and our babies. But Sarah... if she is in trouble, she comes first. I can't just turn my back on my baby sister. I haven't from the moment she was born. And he tried... he tried getting me to go to school for foreign affairs and the like... so I could follow in his footsteps, but... I've never wanted to be a diplomat. I'm happy where I am, at NCIS. I'm where I belong. Even when I was stationed in Norfolk, I was happy. Because it's my life, and he... and they... they don't get that. They don't understand!" Tim stood, pacing. "They never understood! They were supposed to be my parents, they were supposed to support us in anything we chose to do! Well I'm not like him. Asher and Liron and the baby are never going to have to prove themselves to me." His eyes filled with tears. "Tali,_ please,_ _tell me_ I made the right choice."

She went to him, wrapping him in a hug. "You made the _perfect_ choice, Tim."


	8. Chapter 8

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess for reviewing 7 and Reader for reviewing 4, 5, 6 and 7.**

"Look, Tim, I'm sorry if Tali pushed-" He shook his head. On their way back to Georgetown, they'd stopped at the supermarket; Tim had picked up a few things for dinner that night, and it gave the two men a chance to talk as they followed Tali up to the apartment with the rest of the groceries that the young midwife hadn't managed to carry.

"No, it's fine. I needed... and the last thing I want is Ziva..." He sighed. "It's fine."

"Between your boss, Tali and Ziva, DiNozzo and myself, there's no reason to beat around the bush when it comes to Daddy drop-ins and drop-outs." Tim raised an eyebrow. Michael sighed. "Kid of an alcoholic. Abusive alcoholic, but... nowhere near as bad as yours."

"I'm sorry." Michael shrugged.

"He just made me want to be better than him when Esther and Benjamin came along. And compared to him, I am."

"Yeah, because those encounters have all gone so well." Tim replied; Michael chuckled, remembering Ziva and Tim telling him about how Tony acted around his father, and how Gibbs seemed to revert back to a teenager when in Stillwater.

"Two outta five aren't bad. Look, the fact is, fathers start out as... heroes, and they end up... disappointing."

Tim stopped on the stairs, turning back to his brother-in-law. "So I should skip to hugs and signet rings?"

"No." Michael rushed to catch up. "What about the part where you_ painfully_ begin to understand your old man's flaws?"

"Because we _share_ them, I get it. But the Ambassador never will. It's just... part of who he is."

"There's gotta be something to soften him up."

"Now you're talking like Tony." Tim said, as they reached the door and entered the living room. The apartment was silent. Tali came into the living room, taking the bags out of Tim's hand.

"There's a note; Sarah and Ziva took the boys to the park." Once they were in the kitchen, she turned to him. "You need us to stay until they get back?" He shook his head. "You sure you're gonna be okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be okay. Thanks, Tali." She reached up, taking his face in her hands.

"You just focus on Ziva and the baby now, Tim. They're what's important. Your little girl will be here soon, and she's going to need her daddy to love her and protect her. So you just focus on your girls, okay? Leave your father to your boss. He'll handle him. And if you need anything, just call." He nodded, wrapping her in a hug. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, holding him close.

* * *

><p>"So... my dad is involved in a murder?" Ziva sighed, nodding. She and her sister-in-law sat on a park bench keeping careful watch on the boys. They had gotten coffee and now sat in the shade of a tree as the boys played on the swings. "Did he do it?" Ziva's eyes widened.<p>

"Um... we... we do not know yet." Sarah nodded, staring at her hands. "Are you okay?" Tears glistened in her sister-in-law's green eyes when she raised her head.

"You... you know about the scars on Timmy's back, right?" All Ziva did was nod. Sarah sniffled. "Well, I... I have scars too. Just... just not on my back." Slowly, she pushed back the sleeves of her shirt, revealing long, thick scars running horizontal along her wrists.

"Oh, Sarah, what did you do?" The younger woman swallowed as her sister-in-law took her hand and studied the scars.

"I... I was thirteen. It was the day before Daddy sent us back to America... and I..." She sniffled, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I... After Daddy beat Timmy, I... I hid in the bathroom. I found a razor and... and slit my wrists. I figured... if Timmy was going to die that night, then... then I wasn't going to let him leave me behind..."

Ziva pulled Sarah close, holding tight to her as she stroked her hair. "Oh, Sarah. I am so sorry. If I had known-" But the college student pulled away, shaking her head.

"No, Ziva! It wasn't your fault! And Timmy... he wanted to go with you that night. He loves you and he loves Asher so much! Don't you see what you've done? You've given Tim a chance to break the cycle. He wouldn't _dare_ hit the boys or you; he loves you_ so much_."

* * *

><p>Tim looked up as the boys rushed into the kitchen. "<em>Abba<em>!" He knelt down, scooping his boys up in his arms and kissing them both on the forehead. Then he quickly set them down and went to his wife.

"How was your day, Zi?" He asked, kissing her softly. She gave him a small smile, reaching up to trace his jawline. Worrying her bottom lip, she whispered,

"Sarah showed me the scars on her wrists from that night, Tim." He pulled away. "Why did you not tell me?" He sighed, closing his eyes.

"Because it's in the past, Ziva. It has nothing to do with now, or us or the baby."

"It has everything to do with us, Tim." She whispered. "Sarah slit her wrists because of what your father did to you after finding out about us." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is never going to end, is it? It will always be there, in the background." She went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Tim, it is a part of us, yes, but... but the reason it has been brought up now is because your father is a suspect in our case." She reached up, brushing her fingers over his face. "Once this case is over, it will all go away." He wrapped her in his arms, burying his face in her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

The rest of the team- including Tali and Michael, who were there to support Tim- watched in Observation as Ambassador McGee was brought into Interrogation. Tim, with Sarah, who had asked to be there, was waiting with Gibbs, nervously twisting his wedding ring around his finger. Gibbs glanced at him, before reaching over and slowly prying his hands apart. Sarah took one of his hands to calm his nerves. After a moment, Tim gave his boss a small smile and squeezed his sister's hand.

"What are_ they_ doing in here?" Ambassador McGee asked as the door shut behind him. Tim instantly straightened, reverting back to his childhood, when his father had trained them to stand at attention, often for hours. His green eyes nervously flicked towards the mirror, and he swallowed. Gibbs didn't respond. "Remove them." No one moved. "Didn't you hear me, Agent Gibbs? I said remove them!"

"They're your children, Ambassador McGee." Gibbs replied coolly. The older man's eyes darkened.

"They're no children of mine. He gets the director's daughter pregnant and ruins any chance of making peace with Israel, and then brainwashes his sister into turning against us, those two are no children of mine." In Observation, Ziva grasped Tali's hand, squeezing as tears slid down her cheeks.

"They're still your children, your family." Gibbs ground out. It was then that Tim spoke up.

"Your family was the diplomacy." Ambassador McGee's head snapped towards his son, and he strode towards him. He stopped in front of Tim, glaring at him.

"We were never your family, we were just boarders you had to take care of!" Sarah cried, as Tim stepped in front of her to shield her. But john ignored his daughter, focusing on his son.

"Still is, boy." He growled, as Tim grabbed Sarah's hand and tugged her towards the door. They watched as Tim tugged her forward and pushed her ahead of him; they all recognized it as a protection technic, placing himself between his father and his sister in case the elder lashed out. So he would take the brunt of the blow, leaving Sarah unharmed. He glanced back at his father.

"Come on, Sarah. The last thing we need is to watch him destroy everything we've built. We should have known better than to color our flowers yellow, but we couldn't help it, we were kids. Just goes to show it's better not to trust someone who just locks you away."

* * *

><p>Ziva rushed to Tim when he and Sarah returned from their soft conversation in the hall. He held his wife close, pressing a kiss to her head, just as their father's voice rose.<p>

"My relationship with my son is none of your damned business!" Gibbs didn't hesitate to fire back.

"You make him think he's nothing! Both of them! You've beat those kids down so much and so badly, it's no wonder they turned to each other and shut out the rest of the world! It's no wonder they're so awkward around others! They never had the social skills most kids had because you beat it out of them! Both you and your wife! So Tim thinking he's nothing? Sarah thinking she's nothing? No! _You're_ the one with _nothing!" _A moment passed, before he asked, "Why lie? Why avoid the truth? Why avoid your son? Your daughter?"

Tim and Sarah glanced at the others. "What's going on?" Tali bit her lip, but kept quiet, as Ambassador McGee took a seat at the table.

All right." Tim and Sarah turned to the interrogation, surprised that their father was talking for once, and not of his own free will. "Because I'm sick. No one could know. Stage four. I wasn't feeling well when we showed up for the meeting with the Japanese Ambassador. I knew Wilcox had a medical degree, so I transferred him as my aide. Gave me something for the pain... but he knew what was causing it... Doctor/Patient privilege is a little different when it comes ot National Security. So that meant the end of my career." He glanced over Gibbs' shoulder, as though he could see Tim and Sarah watching.

"Go on."

"Gibbs... I've been a lot of things. Been a lousy father, I've been a son of a bitch. But I'm no murderer."

In Observation, neither Tim nor Sarah could stem their tears.

* * *

><p>Tim looked up from his book as Ziva slipped into bed beside him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Feeling better?" He nodded, silent. "You okay, baby?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm okay." She reached over, turning the book to reveal the cover.

"_'Flowers in the Attic_?'" He nodded. "What is it about?" Tim sighed, closing it and setting it on the nightstand. Then, he gathered his wife to his chest and gently lay a hand on her belly.

"It's about... these four children, who grow up locked away in an attic, so their mother can receive her inheritance from her parents. It's a story of child abuse and escaping it."

"So... what you said today, about hope-" She asked. He nodded.

"Sarah and I, we always identified with this story, because our parents were just as cold and heartless as the ones in the book." He shrugged. "But now... now we're free. Sarah and I filed restraining orders against our parents today... we don't have to worry about them anymore. As of today, they're in the past." He gently brushed her top up, exposing her belly. "What matters now is our present. And that means this baby on the way. She is my priority. You and her are the most important people in my life right now. Sarah and I don't need them, we have our family right here."

She reached up, wrapping her arm around his neck from behind. "Promise, Tim?" He grinned, leaning down.

"Absolutely." He sighed, thinking. "'Love doesn't always come when you want it to. Sometimes it just happens, despite your will.'"

She looked up at him. "What is that from?"

"_Flowers in the Attic_."


	10. Chapter 10

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

She groaned softly. Her back was killing her. Slowly, she perched on the edge of the bed, and gently, cradled her belly. Since she'd hit the thirty-sixth week two weeks before, Gibbs and Vance had put her on maternity leave. Not that she minded; at this point, she was even too big to sit behind her desk and do paperwork. "Two more weeks, and you'll be here." She whispered, lost in thought.

"_Ima_?" She looked up, Asher was standing next to her; it was a national American holiday, and so the schools were closed for the week, but the boys kept busy entertaining themselves with board games and coloring books and Disney movies.

"What is it, my angel?" She held out a hand, and slowly, the boy took a seat beside her on the bed. Asher bit his lip.

"Do... do you think I will be a good big brother?"

"Of course you will be a good big brother, my angel. Where did you get the idea that you will not be?" He shrugged, his dark curls falling over his forehead. "Asher, talk to me." Slowly, he lifted his head, meeting his mother's eyes.

"I just... the baby is a girl. I am not friends with any of the girls in school." Ziva chuckled, pulling her son close.

"Oh, Asher Malachi, my angel. It does not matter if you are friends with girls or not, what is important is that you are good to _her_, because she is your baby sister. And she is going to be looking to you to be an example for her. You know _Abba_ and I are raising you right, and it is up to you to set that example for her when she comes into the world. Abba and I are counting on you and Liron to be there for her, to protect her when we cannot, and look after her when we ask. Okay? Can you do that for us?" The boy thought a moment, before nodding. She smiled, pressing a kiss to his head. "Good."

"_Ima_?" Asher slowly pulled away, and after a moment, reached to touch her tummy. "Can I... feel the baby?" Ziva nodded, gently pulling her shirt up and taking her older son's hand.

"Her head is down here." She gently guided her son's hand below her belly, and he turned to her, confused.

"Why?" Ziva sighed.

"Because she is getting ready to be born." He opened his mouth, but Ziva continued. "Do you remember your brother's birth?" The boy nodded. "It will be just like when Liron was born."

"And I can help?" Ziva nodded, reaching up and gently brushing his curls off his forehead.

"Of course, you and your brother may help. Abba and I would not have it any other way."

* * *

><p>"Asher is afraid he will not be a good big brother." Tim turned to her as he pulled off his shirt.<p>

"What?" She nodded, enjoying the sight of the tattoo on his back. "You're kidding?"

"No. He told me today that he is afraid he will not be a good big brother because he is not friends with the girls in his class." As Tim joined her, he pressed a kiss to her lips before slipping into bed beside her.

"That is absolutely ridiculous. It doesn't matter if you're friends with the girls in school; what matters is that you watch out for your little sister like he and Liron are going to have to. I looked out for Sarah from the moment she was born."

"And I did the same with Tali." Ziva added. "But he is convinced she will not want him as her big brother." Tim rolled his eyes and turned off the light. Ziva lay her head on his chest, thinking. "He wanted to know if he could be there when she is born."

"Why wouldn't he be there? He was there when Liron was born, of course he'll be there when she's born."

"I think it is just anxiety. He is nervous about the baby, and he is afraid-"

"That he won't be a good enough big brother to her." Tim finished, pressing a kiss to her head. "I know his fears. I had the same when Sarah was born. But I loved being a big brother, always have, always will. They'll learn. It'll take time for both of them to get used to having a baby around, but once they do, they'll be fine. They'll pick up being big brothers in no time. Asher did when Liron was born." Ziva nodded, eyes closing slowly.

* * *

><p>Tim slipped out of the room, heading down the hall. Asher was sound asleep, and Tim gently perched on the side of the bed, watching his son sleep. Gently, he reached out, brushing his curls off his forehead. "...<em> Abba<em>?"

Tim smiled softly. "Just came to check on you, sweetheart. _Ima_ mentioned that you're scared of becoming a big brother again." The boy nodded, meting his father's eyes with his own sleepy green ones.

"What if... I am not... good... brother?" The boy yawned, and Tim chuckled gently.

"Oh sweetheart, it won't matter to the baby if you're a good big brother, just as long as you're there for her. That's what's going to matter- that you're there for her and helping take care of her and teaching her and looking out for her. That's all she's going to care about, that her brothers are there for her. It's going to be your job and Liron's job to protect her when _Ima_ and I can't. Understand?" The boy nodded.

"But-"

"No buts, Asher. You're a wonderful big brother; you've been wonderful with Liron, and you'll be wonderful with the baby when she finally comes. No one- not _Ima_, not Liron, not the baby, not me, not anyone else- is going to think less of you if you make a mistake with the baby, because you'll be there for her. And trust me, you'll be amazed at how much she'll rely on you as you grow up." He pressed a kiss to his son's head, Sarah's face flashing before his eyes. "Trust me, sweetheart, I know."


	11. Chapter 11

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

_He was tiny, so incredibly tiny, and yet, he was there. The last piece of him, of the boy who'd been ripped from her arms. It wasn't fair, that he had given her this most precious of gifts, and that he wasn't here to share in the joy of the tiny human being now residing in her embrace. The baby looked up at her with his green eyes, and she struggled to contain her tears. She hated her father; she hated his parents, and their forced separation. She hated everything and everyone except for him and their son, and her mother and siblings. They had helped bring this little gift into the world after all. _

_Gently, she guided the baby's mouth to her breast, watching in silence as he nursed contentedly. It had taken some time, but over the course of the last few hours, breastfeeding had gotten easier, and she found herself taking the time to study her son and think of the boy who'd unwillingly left her behind. He should be here, to meet his son, to hold him, to count his tiny fingers and toes, and place feather-light kisses to his soft, downy head. _

_"I love you, my angel, and I know your Abba loves you too, even if he does not know of your existence." _

She groaned, she really _had_ to stop daydreaming. It was only getting her into trouble. _"Tim! Tim, call Tali! Hurry!"_ By the time her sister arrived, she was well into active labor. Asher had been instructed to get towels and water to help clean the baby off, and he helped Liron fill the bowl before returning to the bedroom.

"This damn well better be your last, Zivaleh, because I'm putting a restriction on daydreams. No more, Ziva, you hear me? No more!" Her sister took a deep breath, leaning forward on her hands and knees to deal with the pain. Eventually, she sat back, gripping Tim's hand tightly.

"I just want her out, Tali." She lay her head back against Tim's shoulder, struggling to keep from pushing until she was told to. Tali quickly pulled on her gloves and reached down to check. She sighed, meeting her brother-in-law's eyes.

"It won't be a very long labor, Zivaleh. She's engaged and she's-" Ziva's scream caused her to pause momentarily, before she finished. "- starting to move through your birth canal. The only thing I'm worried about is that your water hasn't-"

Liron turned to his aunt, as the sound of something breaking broke through the conversation and Ziva's water broke. "What is that?" Tali glanced at her youngest nephew, giving him a small smile.

"That is... your _Ima_'s water breaking, and it just means-"

"It means the baby is coming, Liron." Asher said, before getting up and taking a seat on Ziva's other side. He took her hand, and Tim gave his son a small smile. Ziva let out a groan, sitting up as she dug her nails into Tim's hand.

"Zivaleh, listen to me. Look at me." After a moment, she did as told, meeting her sister's eyes. "Your little girl isn't going to be taking her time. She's about as impatient as Liron was when he was born."

"What do you-" Tali reached out, taking her sister's hand and guiding it down between her legs. "That... that _cannot_ be..." Tali nodded.

"That's her head. You feel those curls, Zivaleh? That's her head. She's already crowned and she's almost out, you just need a few more good strong pushes and she'll be here." She chuckled softly, meeting her sister's gaze. "If only I'd been as lucky as you, Ziva. Esther's birth was sixteen hours total- labor, transiton, and birth, and Benjamin's was ten."

"Habit for-"

"Long childbirths? Yeah." Tali chuckled, grinning at her brother-in-law. "I think Asher's birth was eight hours and Liron's was... maybe four hours, total. Six at most. With this one... I don't think even two hours." She looked up as Liron tugged on her arm.

"That is the baby?" She nodded.

"That is your baby sister." The boy nodded, as Tali turned back to the task at hand. "Ziva, I need you let your body do its job and push, okay?" Her sister nodded, closing her eyes and digging her nails into Tim's hand. "Liron, I need you to get a couple of those towels wet okay?" The boy nodded, doing as his aunt instructed, as she gently helped her sister birth. Asher held tight to his mother's hand, and quickly leaned over, catching sight of the small head between his mother's legs.

"She has dark hair, _Ima_." He said, as Ziva nodded, but didn't respond. She spent several minutes, doing what her body instructed and pushed, feeling the baby come out with each contraction. And with each push, her temper continued to shorten, mental dynamite with a lit fuse. Tim was expecting the yelling, the swearing, but the Hebrew was new.

_"This is my last, Timothy! Do you hear me? Do you understand? This is our last! I will not go through this again! Oh, God, make it stop!"_ She choked on a sob, screaming in pain as she felt a shoulder slide out. _"You Ben Zonah, if you even think of..."_ She groaned, collapsing back in Tim's arms and gulping in air.

"Come on, Zivaleh, one more push. Good and strong, okay?" She nodded at her sister, struggling to take a deep breath. Tim and Asher quickly helped her sit up, and she leaned forward, pushing with all her might.

_"I am never having another baby again, you hear me? Never again! I mean it Timothy!_ _This is the last baby we are having!_ And if you even think of having another one..." She let out another scream. _"I am done!"_

It was then that an infant's newborn cries filled the air, drowning out her mother's own screams. Ziva collapsed back in Tim's arms, dragging air into her lungs, as Tali adjusted her grip on the baby girl her sister had just given birth to. She grinned at her sister and brother-in-law. "She is exactly like her _Ima_, lungs and all."


	12. Chapter 12

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

**A/N: Did you hear? Ralph Waite, the actor who plays Jackson Gibbs, died. _RIP Ralph Waite and Jackson Gibbs, 1929 - 2014_**

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess for reviewing 10; and Reader for reviewing 8, 9, 10 and 11.**

"She is here?" Tali nodded, laying the baby in her sister's arms. Ziva took a deep breath, staring into her daughter's face. "Hi... _Shalom_ little one. God, she is beautiful." After a moment, Ziva turned to her husband. "We have a daughter, Tim." He nodded, pressing a kiss to her head.

"I'm so proud of you." She smiled softly at him as Asher and Liron inched closer.

"She is so tiny." Asher whispered, eyes wide. Ziva chuckled, glancing at her oldest.

"You were too, when you were born. And so were you." She turned to gaze at her other son. "You were just as tiny as she is."

"But... but you were so... _big_..." Liron said, curling into his father's side. Tali snorted, sharing glance with Ziva; they had had the exact same conversation when Asher was born, back in Israel.

"What is her name,_ Ima_?" Asher asked, watching as their little sister opened her blue eyes. He studied the baby, glancing from his father to his sister and back. "Her eyes will change, yes?" Tim nodded, before glancing at Ziva.

"Don't keep it from us, you two, what's her name?" Tali asked, grinning. Ziva blushed, glancing at her husband.

"Zipporah Rani Nava. It means 'my beautiful songbird' in Hebrew." She whispered, glancing at her sister. Tali grinned.

"It's beautiful, Zivaleh." She whispered, accepting the baby so she could clean her off. Once done, she handed the baby to Tim before helping her sister into the bed. Tim cradled his little girl, staring into her beautiful blue eyes, speechless.

Zippi." Liron whispered, leaning close to study his sister. Tim chuckled, nodding as he got up and laid the baby in her mother's arms. Then, he settled his youngest on the bed before guiding Asher to join his brother. The boys watched silently as Ziva gently guided the baby's mouth to her breast; silence filled the room, with only the soft sounds of the infant nursing. Tim leaned against the bedroom doorway, arms crossed. Tali joined him, watching her sister silently. After a moment, she turned to Tim, nodding out of the room.

"Make me a cup of coffee?" Tim chuckled, allowing her to go first before following. Once they were in the kitchen, Tali grabbed Tim's arm, stopping him. "Tim?" He waited, as Tali slowly licked her lips. "Thank you. For taking Ziva and Asher in when they first arrived in America, and... and giving them your heart, your life. I... I know it probably wasn't... easy, and I know... I know that most men wouldn't even... would never just _willing_ take in a woman who said they were the father of her child..." Tim laid a hand on her arm, stopping her ramblings.

"No problem, Tali. Ziva and Asher, they've always been mine. All I have to do is look at Asher, and I know he's mine. Whether we have a DNA test done, the results will be the same. Asher is mine; he's always been mine. Besides," He chuckled, pulling away and starting the coffee. "my life needed a little chaos, and your sister is perfect for the job."

She snorted, rolling her eyes and accepting the cup he handed her before making one for himself. "That is true. Zivaleh... she's certainly chaotic. I remember... when we were kids... she would say that she was going outside, and after we realized she hadn't come back, we'd find her sitting on the roof the apartment building. Sometimes, she'd take a blanket and a pillow and lay them out on the roof and we'd find her laying on it watching the clouds. How she ever got up there without being spotted has... never been solved."

"You're kidding?" She shook her head. "Or... I remember once, when Ari..." Tali's eyes misted briefly, and she met his gaze, licking her lips. "when we were in Be'er Sheva, as kids... Ari and Ziva would always make up adventures, and I always tagged along, because I did not want to be left behind..."

_"Wait for me! Ziva, wait!" But neither of her siblings looked back; instead, they continued to rush through the olive groves. She turned back to the porch, where Rivka stood watching. "Ima! They are not waiting!"_ _Chuckling, her mother joined her, taking her hand as they followed her siblings. When they finally caught up with them, they found Ari and Ziva clambering over an old olive tree, withered and dying in the constant Israeli heat. _

_"You two know better than to leave your sister behind." The pair shared a glance before Ziva hopped down, dark curls bouncing. She turned back to her mother. _

_"On day, I am going to go to America and become Westernized! And I will wear beautiful dresses and drive fancy cars and meet a handsome man and fall madly in love with him, and I will come back to Be'er Sheva and everyone will be amazed!" _

_"I am going to be a doctor and cure diseases!" Ari put in, jumping down from the tree. _

_"Can I come?" Tali asked, rushing to her sister. Ziva glanced at her mother and brother before shaking her head. _

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I am going to be a famous movie star, and I will not come back for years!"_

_"And I will be too busy traveling all over the world curing people!" Ari added. Tali furrowed her brow. _

_"What will I do?" _

Tali shook her head. "Even as a kid, Ziva- and Ari, also- always wanted the grandest adventure... and now she has it." Tim wrinkled his nose.

"I'd say she's more... settled than anything." Tali raised an eyebrow.

"Settled? Zivaleh? Oh God, no, Tim. Ziva hasn't settled. Gotten married and had children, yes, but_ settled_? No. Ziva will never settle, because there will always be an adventure out there for her to go on. Always. Which is what this is. Your marriage, your life together, parenthood, this is another grand adventure for Zivaleh, with an exciting new chapter waiting to start. But what matters now is that she has you, and that's all she's ever wanted. Someone to share her adventures with her." Gently, Tali reached up and caressed her brother-in-law's cheek. "Now go. Be with your family."


	13. Chapter 13

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena **

"We have a daughter." Ziva nodded, as Tim slipped into bed beside her that night. The baby was cradled in her arms, watching with wide blue eyes.

"I want her to have your eyes, Tim. I want my babies to have their _Abba_'s green eyes." Tim chuckled, pulling his wife close and wrapping his arms gently around her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"She's perfect, Zi. In every way." He thought a moment. "Clearly, she didn't want to wait to come into the world today. I think Tali said... two hours..." She nodded, finally taking her eyes off the baby and turning to him. "What?" She shook her head.

"Nothing. Just wondering how I got so lucky."

* * *

><p>He quickly tied the purple ribbon around the doorknob, before slipping down the hall. His brother was still asleep as were his parents, but he couldn't sleep, not with his baby sister just down the hall. Silently, he slipped into the nursery, going to the crib. It had been almost five months since his baby sister had been born, and he'd done all he could to help his parents, but he still felt as though he weren't being a good enough big brother.<p>

Asher was a better big brother than he was, but even Asher had his doubts.

Silently, he tiptoed towards the crib, looking through the bars at her. She was sound asleep, and after a moment, he slipped his hand through the bars. "Hi Zippi. Remember me? I am your brother, Liron. I came to check on you. I cannot sleep."

After a moment, he went to the window and peeked through the curtains. Then, he gently parted them, revealing the fading stars in the early morning dusk before returning to the crib. He reached through the bars, gently brushing his fingers against his sister's tiny hand. A moment passed, before he whispered,

"I am trying to be a good big brother. I... I found a purple ribbon and tied it around the doorknob, like I have seen Asher do... so they would know I am here. I help around the house, when_ Ima_ and _Abba_ ask... I try... I... I really hope I am being good big brother... and... I am sorry if I am not. I want to be. But I do not think I am doing a good job."

"You _are_ doing a good job, Liron." The little boy turned, startled to find Asher slipping into the room. His brother made his way towards him, and the child tried to get out of the way, but the baby had wrapped her small hand around his pinkie. After a moment, Asher knelt down, staring into the crib. "Liron is a good big brother, right, Zippa?" The boys couldn't agree on a nickname for their sister, so they each used a different nickname for her, derived from her name. "He is a very good big brother, he just cannot see it yet."

Liron bit his lip, meeting his brother's eyes. "I am?" Asher nodded.

"I was worried about being a good big brother too. But_ Abba_ told me that... I had to be an example for you. And that is what you have to be. An example for Zippa. Because that is what big brothers do. They are examples for little sisters. That is what _Abba_ said, anyway." He turned back to the baby. "And _Abba_ would know. He is an NCIS Agent- he works for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. So he puts bad big brothers away for not being good examples for little sisters."

"Not quite, but I understand where you're coming from." The boys shared a glance, before turning to find Tim standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

"I am sorry,_ Abba_! I... I left a ribbon on the door like Asher does! I did not mean to-"

"And I left a ribbon, too!" Tim held up a hand, stopping the protests.

"I know. I saw both ribbons." The boys shared a glance before Asher asked softly,

"Are we in trouble, _Abba_?" Their father shook his head.

"No." He went to the crib, as both boys backed up towards the window. Leaning over it, Tim couldn't hide the smile that flitted across his face as he stared at his daughter. Her blue eyes were changing to the McGee green- something Ziva was absolutely ecstatic about. After a moment, he reached in, scooping his baby girl up. "Good morning, sweetheart." He held her against his chest, brushing a soft kiss to her head. "How's my girl, huh?" He glanced at his sons. "Were you listening to your brothers? Hmm? You should be, they're both older than you, and it's their job to look out for you." Gently, Tim bounced the baby, calming any crying that could have wakened his wife.

"_Abba_?" Tim glanced at his oldest as he made his way to the rocking chair Gibbs had made, and took a seat. "Do... do you think she is happy to... to have us as big brothers?" Tim's gaze drifted quickly to his daughter, and as he gently began rocking back and forth, he asked,

"Do_ you_ think she's happy to have you as her big brothers?" The boys shared a glance.

"We do not know." Liron whispered. Tim nodded, brushing another soft kiss to his daughter's dark curls.

"Well, I think she is very happy to have you both as her big brothers. I think she's the luckiest little girl in the world, to have two big brothers as wonderful as you two." He glanced down at his daughter. "Aren't you, Zipporah?" He brushed one last kiss to his daughter's head. "Yes, you're a very, very lucky little girl. You have the two best older brothers any girl could ask for." Once the baby was once again asleep, he placed her back in her crib and guided his sons back to their rooms, pressing a kiss to each head of dark curls. Eventually, he slipped back into bed beside his wife.

"Are the boys feeling better about their jobs now?" She asked sleepily, snuggling into his chest as he pulled the blankets around them both. Tim chuckled.

"Very much." She yawned.

"Good. We cannot have our boys doubting themselves. They have... important... jobs..." Her yawn cut her off, and she snuggled deeper, eventually falling back asleep. Tim wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her head before letting sleep take him away again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess for reviewing 13; and Reader for reviewing 12 and 13.**

"Why did Asher get to go and not me?"

"Because I am_ older_ and I asked_ Abba_ if I could go!"

"I _asked too_!"

"But you are too young! You would just get in trouble!"

"So would you!"

_"Boys, that is enough!"_ Ziva watched as her sons quickly quieted; neither she nor Tim tolerated temper tantrums, and she had been quick to scold them out of Asher early on; and Liron, had learned from example. _"Abba_ will show us his new tattoo when he is ready to and not before. Okay?"

"Yes,_ Ima."_ They whispered in unison, as Ziva turned her attention to once again to Zipporah. Gently, she guided her daughter's mouth to her breast, tenderly brushing her finger against her daughter's cheek as the baby began to nurse. Asher dropped onto the sofa next to her, curling into her other side. He watched his sister for several minutes, before,

"Did I do that too?" His mother nodded, meeting her son's gaze briefly.

"_Ken,_ you did. And so did your brother."

"Why?" Ziva's dark gaze snapped up to meet her husband's; Tim gently set the mug on the table in front of his wife before heading to the desk and pulling up the latest manuscript of his novel. She bit her lip, never taking her eyes off her husband's back.

"He's going to learn about it sooner or later, Zi; we might as well tell him now." Tim muttered, reading through his manuscript before shutting his laptop off and pulling out his typewriter. As the familiar, calming clack of the keys began, Ziva turned back to her son, but not before glaring daggers at her husband's back. After a moment, she opened her mouth, but Tim beat her to it. "It's a way for the baby to get nutrients, by nursing. _Ima_ did it with both of you when you were babies. It's a natural process, and it's part of motherhood." Ziva looked up, meeting her husband's soft gaze. Asher nodded, before getting up and going into the kitchen. He rummaged around for a moment, before coming back with something.

"What are you doing, my angel?" Ziva asked softly, watching her oldest son. The little boy looked up; it was then that she saw the Nutter Butters Asher held tight in his hand.

"Liron does not like Nutter Butters. He likes Oreos." The boy wrinkled his nose in disgust. "_Yuck!"_ Ziva chuckled, as her son returned to the sofa.

"I have always liked Oreos." She replied, glancing at her son. Asher gave her a disgusted look, glancing at Tim.

_"Abba_, did you know_ Ima_ likes _Oreos_?" Tim chuckled, hearing the distress in his son's voice. He turned from his manuscript, seeing the disgust in Asher's eyes as he stood and went into the kitchen.

"Yes, sweetheart, I know all about _Ima_'s horrible taste in cookies." He ducked, hearing the whoosh as a pen went flying past his head to embed itself in the wall. Straightening, he turned, glaring at his wife. Ziva raised an eyebrow and gently removed Zipporah from her breast, patting the baby's back before getting up and laying the six-month-old on the blanket spread out on the living room floor. The pen that flew back at her was caught mid-air as she stood, turning her dark eyes to her husband with a small smile. Asher's eyes widened in shock as he looked between his parents. Tim rolled his eyes as he returned to the living room, taking the now-stilled pen she held out.

"You _know_ better than to try that with me, Timothy." She whispered as she passed, slipping down the hall to the master bedroom. Tim watched her go, muttering with a shake of his head,

"Yeah, I know. I know I married a ninja." As soon as he had returned to his typewriter, Liron climbed onto his lap, watching as his father's fingers flew over the keys.

* * *

><p>He carefully removed the gauze, hissing softly as the cool air hit the new tattoo. Biting his lip, he studied the artwork. It looked exactly like Asher's and Liron's except the colors, names, dates and meanings were different. And instead of it being on the inside of his wrist, it was on the outside, on his left wrist. The beautiful dark blue that curved into the knot and spelled out her name, dates and the meaning of her name shone in the light, with the white cross on his wrist, making it a beautiful addition to the knots for his boys. After a moment, he removed the gauze on his other wrist, revealing the writing on the outside of his right wrist.<p>

Taking a deep breath, he slipped out of the bathroom and joined Ziva in bed, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She shifted, turning to face him, in time to catch sight of the tattoos on the outside of his wrists. "Timothy... what did you do?" He showed her the one for Zipporah, and she gently traced the intricate knot for their daughter. Her gaze turned to his right wrist. "What is this?" She studied the words silently, reading the beautiful script they were written in.

"_'We can have in life but one great experience at best, and the secret of life is to reproduce that experience as often as possible.'_ Oscar Wilde; he's an Irish novelist and playwright, Zi." She nodded.

"Do you really feel that way?" He grinned.

"How could I not?" Silent, Ziva curled into his arms, laying her head on his chest. "Life is just one, great endless experience, Zi. It's up to us to experience it as much as we possibly can." She curled closer, lacing their fingers before pressing a kiss to his wedding ring.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Reader for reviewing 14.**

She stretched, feeling strong arms tighten around her waist. After a moment, she turned to meet his sleepy gaze, and he smiled softly at her. "Good morning." She returned the smile, shifting to face him.

"_Boker Tov_." She whispered back, reaching up to caress his face. They shared several soft kisses, before she rested her forehead against his. Sighing, he wrapped his arms tight around her small body, and buried his face in her long dark curls.

"I love you, Zi." She grinned at the muffled declaration before pulling away to look into his beautiful green eyes. "So, are you excited to go back to work today?" She sighed, curling into his arms. "I take it that's a no?" She nodded. He chuckled softly, wrapping his arms tight around her body and pressing a kiss to her head. "Sarah said that she would watch Zippi for us today. She's got the day off from classes, and she was estatic when I asked her if she could watch over Zippi for us. She absolutely adores her niece."

* * *

><p>"Maybe Ziva will do what?" She looked up from coming back from the bathroom to find her husband glaring at Tony.<p>

"Been working on my six-pack, you know, Abs." Ziva raised an eyebrow, glancing at Tim, who rolled his eyes and shook his head before returning to his book.

"You and Abby have been drinking?"

"No, abdominals. No more beer gut for me. I've been training hardcore, getting the core hard carved; hard as wood-"

"To_ match your head_." Tim replied, as Ziva chuckled.

"I think, if you were to take a swing at me, I'd be thinking I was being tickled by a feather." Tony replied, as Tim glanced at his wife. Ziva wrinkled her nose, grinning softly at Tim.

"I will take a swing at your six pack." She declared bluntly,

"You know, that's how Houdini died." Tim said, watching his wife drop into a soft ready stance.

"Ziva, did you kill Houdini?" Tony asked.

"It is possible. I do not remember all their names." As Gibbs called them to the elevator, Tim pressed a kiss to his wife's head before following. Without a word, she threw a punch, laughing at Tony's reaction. "Not bad, but not as good as Tim." She replied, slapping him gently. Then, leaving Tony sweating, she rushed to join their boss and her husband, leaving the Senior Agent lagging behind.

"... we'll see you around noon, Sar. Love you, too." She looked up, reaching behind her to take his hand. "Sarah's going to stop by with lunch around noon for the team. Gonna bring Zippi by to visit." He squeezed her hand, linking their fingers.

"So we finally get to see the little ninja-ette?" Tony asked. Ziva rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sarah looked up as Ziva rushed towards the bullpen entrance, scooping her daughter into her arms. "<em>Shalom<em>, my songbird." She whispered, pressing a kiss to her daughter's dark curls. Sarah glanced at her sister-in-law as Tim brought up the Bethesda doctor's cellphone.

"Who's that?" Ziva shook her head, nuzzling her nose gently against her baby girl's cheek. The six-month-old reached for her mother's nose, and instead, she pressed a kiss to the pudgy hand.

"Has to do with a case we are working." The young mother replied, going to Tim's desk and letting her husband take their youngest into his arms. He pressed a kiss to the baby's dark curls, reaching out to take his wife's hands. "You will pick the boys up from school,_ ken_, Sarah? I have a feeling it will be a late night." The younger woman nodded, taking the baby back as her brother and sister-in-law followed Tony and Gibbs to the elevator. "Keep close watch on Zipporah, Sarah, please."

"Of course." She grabbed Ziva's arm. "Just... please, be careful." Ziva gave her a soft smile.

* * *

><p>Sarah looked up as Abby rushed into the bullpen; she sat at Tim's desk, Zipporah held tight in her arms, nursing from a bottle of her mother's milk. "Where are they? Oh God, what if something happened-" The elevators opened and Ziva stepped out.<p>

"Oh Ziva!" But Sarah stayed seated as her sister-in-law came into the bullpen, dropping her bag behind her desk. The former Israeli sported a darkening black eye, and as Abby once again worked herself up, Ziva grabbed the forensic's shoulders, pushing her into the chair at her desk.

"Abby, calm down."

"But, Ziva, you have a _black eye_-" Sarah started, getting up and slipping Zipporah into the baby carrier by her brother's desk. The baby watched her mother and aunt with her father's green eyes.

"And Tony a broken nose and Tim a dislocated shoulder, Sarah, _but_ the important thing is that we_ caught_ the guy." Ziva replied, turning to her sister-in-law.

"What is he even doing here?" Abby asked, as Ziva turned back to the Goth. "He should be locked up! He's an animal!" Slowly, Ziva took a seat in front of Abby as Sarah joined them.

"He is not an _animal_, he is a_ man_." She replied, looking up at Sarah.

"Are you defending him?" Abby asked.

"He attacked for no reason! He's a killing machine! He attacked my brother!" Sarah added.

"He is a _Marine_." Ziva looked between the two women. "Who was willing to give up _everything_ for his country. We have a_ responsibility_ to him."

"Spare us the samarui code of honor, Ziva!" Sarah replied. "Noble, respect of your combatant, it's admirable, but he tried to kill Tony and he tried to kill my brother, and-"

"And me, too." Ziva said, reaching up and grabbing her sister-in-law's face in her hands. "Believe me, we are fine. Calm down, both of you." Abby stood.

"Ziva, can't you just let her get it out for a second? I mean, she's not like you, neither of us are, we're not some totally emotionless perfect warrior like you are. God, let us get it out for a moment." The Goth stood, moving past the sisters and returning to her lab. Ziva watched her go as Sarah returned to her brother's desk and gently nudged the baby carrier with her foot. She refused to leave with Zipporah until she knew her brother was safe.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Sarah watched in Observation, studying the man who'd attacked her brother and sister-in-law as well as the rest of the team. She held Zipporah close, refusing to leave the baby at the daycare on the first floor of the NCIS building until she was certain her parents would be safe. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, Ziva. invincibility is not a human characteristic."

She glanced at her sister-in-law as she entered with Ducky, meeting her dark eyes for a moment before sending her own green eyes back to Interrogation as Gibbs entered. Quickly, Ziva took her daughter, holding the baby close. She cradled Zipporah to her chest, resting her baby's head against her chest and covering her other ear to protect her hearing from the yelling she knew would come from the other room and keep her from crying. "I didn't want to leave her in the bullpen, and I didn't trust to leave her in the daycare, so I brought her with me. I hope that's okay, Ziva."

The former Israeli nodded, pressing another kiss to her daughter's head. Sarah studied the man through the window. He was tall, strong, with blue eyes that seemed to see through a person, but that could be due to whatever he was on. Gibbs' voice broke through her study; turning on his Marine training.

_"What seems to be the problem, Marine?"_

"I want to kill someone, Sir!" Werth answered, sitting rigid. A moment passed, before Ziva left with Zipporah against her chest, leaving Sarah to watch the interrogation by herself.

"Does that feel right to you, son?"

"No Sir, it does not. I'm not right, Sir, but it's not my fault..."

"... who drugged you?"

"... I don't know, Sir." Sarah took a deep breath, brushing the tears off her cheeks as she watched the young man meet Gibbs' eyes. After everyone else had left, Sarah remained, watching him.

* * *

><p>Ziva looked up as Sarah returned to the bullpen from Observation. She had returned Zipporah to her carrier, and was gently rocking it with her foot as the younger McGee entered, stopping to watch Tony mutter something at his desk. "<em>Stupid can<em>."

Both women turned as Tim entered, a can of soda in his uninjured hand. Tim and Ziva didn't keep soda in the house, but occasionally, they would grab a can from the vending machine in the break room. Silently, Ziva got up, moving to her husband's desk as Tony skulked towards Tim, purring. Sarah went to Ziva's desk, perching on the edge and rocking the carrier her niece was sound asleep in, watching her brother, sister-in-law and their coworker.

"Do you know what happened to the kitty cat who got too curious? Don't make me break out my jack, cause I will." Tony said, imitating Jack Nicholson. Tim raised an eyebrow, and Sarah watched as Ziva grabbed a pen and punctured the can, setting it back on the desk in front of her husband.

"Straw?" Tim shook his head meeting his wife's gaze.

"No thanks, Zi. I've still got the one arm." She nodded, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his lips. Tony chuckled, watching the couple but not fully watching them.

"Maybe it was you, McGee. The one-armed man... thought it was one of the vets we met at the Walter Reed Hospital..." Tim rolled his eyes; Sarah giggled softly. She knew when someone was high, and Tony definitely was.

"Wrong case, Tony."

"We even have a case? We already caught the guy. What are we doing? What did we miss?" Tony asked, rubbing the tips of his index fingers against his temples. Ziva stared at him, one slender eyebrow raised in confusion.

"They gave him painkillers, Zi." Tim said, as Ziva turned back to her husband.

"Oh." She nodded, understanding.

"My fingers... are finging." Tony muttered, and Sarah laughed softly, even as the elevator doors opened. "You hear that?" After a moment, Ziva pressed another kiss to Tim's lips before returning to her desk. She gently pushed the carrier with her foot, sending it rocking gently back and forth. They bounced theories back and forth from their desks; Sarah sat in the extra chair from the partitioned desk beside Ziva, watching her sister-in-law and brother work quietly when they weren't bouncing ideas. Sarah barely paid attention as Abby bounced into the bullpen, spoke with the team and then left with a passing word to Ziva. She turned to her sister-in-law.

"What was she talking about?" Ziva swallowed.

"Nothing, Sarah." She whispered, not wanting to wake Zipporah. Her sister-in-law raised an eyebrow, and after a moment, she muttered, "That I do not have feelings. I _do_ have feelings. Just because I do not express myself like Abby does-"

"No one expresses themselves the way Abby does." Tim replied, getting up and going to his wife's desk.

"Themself? Themselves? Themself?" Sarah corrected, trying to figure out the correct grammar.

"You just said you were having feelings-" Tony started.

"I said that I _have_ feelings, not that I am _having_ feelings."

"That's a pretty sophisticated grammatical differentiation-" Sarah started, but Tony shushed her.

"Don't butt into the conversation, Miss McNerd-" He winced as Tim Gibbs slapped him. "Tell us about this feeling, Ziva. What feeling?" She sighed, glancing at her husband.

"I felt... overwhelmed... temporarily... which does not often happen to me..." She replied, meeting Tim's gaze. He gave her a small smile, moving around her desk to perch beside her. "... when we were wrestling with Werth." Tony and Sarah shared a glance. "What? What is this look?" She demanded, returning to her work.

"You like him." Tony replied, a smile tugging at his lips. Sarah chanced a glance at her brother, seeing the envy flit within his green eyes. That was not a good sign.

"I thought he was powerful." Ziva replied, glancing at her sister-in-law. She didn't glance at Tim, but she could feel his gaze boring the side of her head.

"You really like him." Sarah whispered, feeling her heart tug in anger.

"No, Sarah, I am saying that he is stronger than any man I have encountered, _but,_ strength should no decide a battle. There is a weapon for every fight."

"Itching for a rematch?" Tim growled softly in agitation.

"Want to roll around on the ground with him some more?" Tony asked; Tim's head snapped up and he narrowed his green eyes, shooting daggers at the Senior agent. Sarah swallowed; she knew that look. Tim was fairly passive, but he could be possessive when he wanted to be, especially when it came to his family.

"I am trying to describe something..."

"Complicated." Sarah whispered; Ziva turned to her, nodding.

"It's not complicated, Ziva-" Tony started.

"It only lasted a moment." She replied, trying to meet Tim's gaze.

"You had a moment." Tim snipped.

"A moment, and a feeling. And a smack to the head." Tony added. "Broken nose, dislocated shoulder, it's been a banner day-"

"Easy on the painkillers, DiNozzo!" Tim took the opportunity to return to his desk.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: It's fine if you aren't a fan of a story, but to say that ONE chapter of one of my stories is the worst one yet... please, include some constructive criticism I can use to either_ fix_ the chapter or follow so I won't do the same to a chapter of another story. But do NOT just say that it's a horrible chapter or that it's a horrible story and that you _regret_ coming to my page. I don't mind constructive criticism, but I will NOT tolerate plain dislike or hatred, just because you want happy stories all the time. No writer can constantly write happy stories; there are more sides to people, just like there are more sides to stories.**

** If stories were constantly happy, without any conflict or problem to solve, then it would be a very flat, very boring story, and I'm sorry, but I am not a flat writer; I write stories that make the characters question and think and solve, and so _yes_, there are depressing moments, and yes, there are happy moments, that's what makes a character human and relatable. That's what makes a reader want to cheer that character on to succeed.**

**To all my readers who have been with me this long, I'm sorry for the rant, but _thank you_ for sticking with me, even through this little meltdown. **

**Thanks to Reader for reviewing 15 and 16; skyjadeprincess for reviewing 16. **

She took a deep breath; she shouldn't be doing this. If Tim found out, he'd go big brother on her and never let her leave the apartment. But she couldn't stop herself; fascination was one of her greatest weaknesses, and she was certainly fascinated now. Seeing him in Observation, listening to the arguments about him, hearing Tim's envy in every word...

Silently, she slipped into the hospital room, taking a seat beside the bed. Gently, she took his hand, wrapping his large hand in both of her small ones. A moment passed, before he shifted, his eyes slowly opening as he turned his head. The cloud he'd been in for the last week had finally lifted, and he laid blue eyes on her face, seeing her for the first time. Swallowing, he whispered,

"Do I know you?" She shook her head, swallowing her fear.

"No. But I want to get to know you..."

* * *

><p>The sight of his wife being lifted off her feet and slammed against the wall, six months after giving birth to their daughter, flashed within his mind, but he forced himself to take a deep breath and calm his heart rate as he took the whistling kettle off the burner and poured a cup. The boys were both sound asleep and Ziva was just putting Zipporah to bed after an evening feeding, leaving Tim to become lost in his thoughts. He'd scraped another chapter of his latest book, starting over, but the fleeting look of attraction in his wife's dark eyes as Werth had collapsed beside her and she'd cradled him close interfered, and he soon turned from his writing.<p>

_"It only lasted a moment."_

But the fact that it_ had_ lasted a moment was what irked Tim the most. He was perfectly willing to admit, that when it came to his family, he was territorial. Protective. Possessive, even. But only over things or people he deemed as his. NCIS, his team, his writing. His children, and_ certainly_ Ziva. Yes, he was possessive when it came to his wife, he willingly admitted it, but he wasn't the only one. Ziva could be pretty possessive of him when she wanted to be.

"Zipporah is in her crib, sound asleep, just like her brothers are. We have three little angels sound asleep in their rooms, and I suggest we join them." She whispered, slender arms sliding around him from behind. She then moved to pull away, but thought a moment and tightened her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Come to bed, Timothy." She sighed, realizing what this was. "How long are you going to do this to me? Be silent?" Quickly, she moved around until she was facing him.

He met her gaze, his green eyes darting to meet hers briefly before moving down to stare at his mug. She reached up, taking his face in her hands. "Tim, it was nothing, in Werth's room. He had just collapsed; I am a mother, it is a part of me, to watch over those that are ill-"

"Yeah, our children, Zi, not... not a Marine!"

"So were it Gibbs that had done that to me, you would just... expect me to turn my back on him?"

"Of course not, but it wasn't Gibbs-" She grabbed his face, holding him still to stare into his eyes.

"It was nothing but a feeling, a fleeting... startling feeling, Timothy. Not important at all, okay? Whatever I felt for Damon in his room is _nothing_ compared to what I feel for you." She reached up, taking his face in her hands. "You_ must_ understand that, Tim."

He swallowed. "I just... the way you talked about him... like a schoolgirl confused by her first crush... it just..." He sighed. "I've never been very good with hiding my emotions when it comes to my family." She chuckled softly.

"I know. And honestly, I love the fact that you got jealous. It screams that you are willing to fight for me, for us, for our family... for a moment, I was afraid..." She shook her head. "It was a fleeting attraction, Tim. As cold and secluded as my passion for you is wild and hot." She bit her lip. "_Ima_ used to say, _'Love him who tells you your faults in private.'_ You do not hesitate to inform me when I am wrong, Tim." She rested her forehead to his, arms sliding around his neck. "I love you, Timothy. So, so much."


	18. Chapter 18

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

She stretched, propping her head on her hand. They had been spending more and more time together since he was released from the hospital; his career as a Marine was currently in limbo, meaning he had time to spend getting to know her and she him. Over dinner the night before, they'd talked about their childhoods; she'd told him about her time is Israel, and how she'd always wanted to be a writer, while he talked about growing up in Michigan and wanting to be part of the military from the time he was a child. After a moment, he turned, meeting her gaze, and he couldn't help the smile that grew.

So her simple fascination had grown, come to a head, and erupted in a night of unbridled passion. Protected passion, but passion none the less.

She'd seen what teenage parenthood had done to her family, how it had ripped them apart for eight years, and she wasn't going to put herself in that same position. She was able to learn from Tim's mistakes. "So, are we certain that wasn't some wild, erotic fantasy last night?" She giggled as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Hmm. Wild, yes. Erotic, slightly. Fantasy, I'm pretty sure it wasn't." Then, she pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. His hands moved to cradle her waist as she straddled him, and after several minutes, she leaned down, their lips meeting in a deep, passionate kiss. He reached up, one hand tangling in her dark hair, twisting the curly strands around his fingers as the kiss deepened. Slowly, she pulled away, licking her lips. "Tim can never find out about us, Damon. He'd flip if he knew."

"Why?" She sighed, climbing off of him and out of bed. He watched her, watching as the sunlight filtering through the curtained window bathed her in an almost angelic glow. She turned back to him.

"Because he's protective of me. Always has been. And... considering our childhood-"

"You don't blame him." A soft nod met him. After a moment, she took a seat beside him on the bed as he sat back against the headboard. "Does he realize that you're an adult? That you're allowed to make your own decisions?"

"Tim knows, he just... he doesn't trust people easily. I mean, why should he, after the way we were treated as kids, by our own parents. He's..." She sighed. "He's possessive. And protective. Extremely. Always has been always will be. It's in his nature, and I wouldn't ask him to change for anything. Damon, I love him." He nodded, reaching out to take her hand.

"He's done a lot of protecting over the years, hasn't he?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"He was my protector, growing up. He took the abuse, even when it was aimed at me. He never let anyone lay a hand on me; never wanted me to bear the scars like he does. Except now, he wears them almost like a badge of honor. They're a reminder of what he went through, and that he's to never lay a hand on his children like our parents did to us." As Damon opened his mouth, a knock sounded on the door, and she quickly stood, pulling her pajamas on. Silent, she shuffled into the living room, looking through the peephole as he followed, grabbing a shirt. "Speak of the devil, and he doth appear." She muttered, opening the door a couple inches, revealing Tim and Ziva. "Timmy, what are you doing here?"

Her brother raised an eyebrow. "Um... we were going to do lunch, remember?" A moment passed, before realization dawned.

"Oh, right! I... I completely forgot! Let me just go get dressed-" But Tim's hand on the door stopped her from closing it.

"Sarah, what are you hiding?" The younger woman bit her lip.

"Nothing, Timmy, why?" He raised an eyebrow, giving her a look she recognized as one she would often get when they were kids.

"I know you, Sarah, you're my baby sister. I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something." She glanced at Ziva, but the former Israeli raised her hands in surrender and backed away. "We have a rule at home regarding secrets. We don't keep them."

"Well, believe it or not, Timmy, I don't live at your apartment, and I'm not one of your children, so-"

"Sarah, I don't want to play games. Zipporah kept us up half the night, and neither Zi nor I are up to it." She instantly stopped.

"What's wrong with Porah?" She asked, using her nickname for her only niece.

"She is teething." Ziva whispered, hands in her pockets.

"_She is_?" Sarah asked, eyes wide, a smile on her face. Ziva nodded, ponytail bobbing.

"_Ken_. For the last six months, and none of us have gotten a good night's sleep. Although, she does happen to have a liking for her _Abba_'s fingers." Ziva chuckled, leaning forward and resting her head against Tim's back with a yawn.

"That's wonderful." Sarah whispered; Tim watched his little sister carefully, noticing how she reached behind her.

"Sarah, we agreed when we were kids, never to keep secrets, remember?" Sighing, she pushed the door open, revealing Damon standing behind her, their fingers laced. Ziva's head snapped up, and she peeked around her husband, jaw dropping in shock.

"Damon?" Tim turned to his wife, green eyes wide.

"_'Damon'_?" He repeated, startled to hear the name come from his wife's lips. "Is there something I should know about, Zi?" She glared at him, digging the heel of her boot into his foot. He yipped in pain, and stepped away. "Sarah, explain. _Now_." The younger McGee stepped aside, allowing her brother and sister-in-law inside.

"Where do you want me to start, Timmy?"

"How about the beginning?" He replied, glaring at his little sister.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"Wait a minute, you have been seeing each other for_ how long_?" Sarah sighed, as Ziva accepted her coffee.

"Since after you closed his case." She whispered, ignoring her brother's glare. Tim and Ziva had listened silently as Sarah and Damon had explained their evolving relationship; Ziva had seemed fairly accepting of it, it was Tim that was having problems.

"Sar, you do realize he was popping steroids?"

"He has a _name_, Timmy!" Sarah snapped, standing to face her brother. Tim raised an eyebrow.

"So did _Ari_, but you refused to call him anything but 'the killer' for years, even after discovering that he'd delivered my son."

"Oh, don't use that against me, Timothy!_ Ari was a true killer, Damon didn't kill anyone_!"

_"He attacked my team! He tried to kill all of us!"_

"Just because_ you're_ upset that Ziva was even the _slightest bit_ _attracted_ to him-"

"That has _nothing_ to do with this!"

"Oh, it has _everything_ to do with this! You've_ always_ been possessive of certain people or things, even when we were _kids_! Remember our trip to Paris? You claimed the Eiffel Tower as yours-"

_"I was eight!"_ A sharp whistle broke the argument, and the siblings turned, to find Damon standing in the doorway, hands on his hips.

"This is getting _ridiculous_. You're siblings, you're supposed to support each other, not be at each others' throats. Sarah's an adult, she can take care of herself and make her own decisions, Agent McGee." Tim's green eyes narrowed, and he stepped towards the former Marine, only to have- not Sarah, but Ziva- step in front of him.

"_Do not even think about it, Timothy McGee_." Ziva growled, hands on her small hips. Tim swallowed, and instantly backed down; Sarah and Damon watched as Tim stepped back. The only other person Tim didn't try to confront- besides Gibbs- was Ziva, because both of them knew that when it came down to it, Ziva would end up winning, and Tim would end up on the sofa. And while he liked the sofa, he was much more favorable to the bed. "You have been treating Sarah like a child for the least few months, Tim. Well, I love to break it to you, but-"

"Hate." Tim whispered. "It's 'hate to break it to you,' Zi-" She narrowed her eyes, jabbing a finger into his chest, and he instantly snapped his mouth shut.

"But Sarah is _not_ one of your children. _Ken_, I understand she is your baby sister, Timothy," She cut off any attempt at opening his mouth. "but that does not mean you have the right to ignore that fact that she is an adult! I know you are trying to protect her, because you have always protected her, but she is smart enough to make her own decisions and learn from her mistakes. And ours." Her tone softened, and she sighed. "It is something I have trying not to do with Tali, but it is hard, being the protector, and not being allowed to protect. I understand, Tim. But we need to let them make their own decisions-"

"She's my little sister, Ziva-" She wrapped her arms around his waist, staring up at him.

"I know, sweetheart. It is why we protected her when Gibbs accused her of murder. I would have done the same for Tali had she been in Sarah's position. But Sarah is an adult, and it is her choice in regards to whom she dates, not ours. When Zipporah starts dating, you may act this way, but that will not be for years-"

"It'll be never." He muttered; Ziva chuckled, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"If you have your say." She replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"_If? Oh no, no, no_. There will be no boys in our apartment other than Asher and-" She laid a finger against his lips.

"Shh. Do not even start with that, Timothy. Not today." She glanced over her shoulder, watching as Sarah slipped into Damon's embrace, laying her head on his chest. She gave her sister-in-law a small smile. "I think... that we should all go to lunch and catch up, _ken_?" She asked, meeting Sarah's gaze. Then, she pulled away from her husband, taking his hand. "Come on you three, I know the perfect place. _Timothy, come on_!" She yanked, forcing him to move to the door, and giving the other couple some much needed privacy and time to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Lunch had started out as a quiet affair; Ziva had taken the three to this small diner that Tali loved and often had lunch at. At first, the two couples had sat and kept their own quiet counsel, but eventually, over coffee and coffee cake, the four began to loosen up and talk to each other like actually human beings. Sarah asked about her nephews and niece, and both Tim and Ziva explained the first night they realized Zipporah was teething- when Ziva left Asher watching over his little sister to remove dinner from the stove, only to hear him cry out, and come back to find she'd bitten her older brother. Tali had reassured them that it was normal behavior for a teething baby, and had given them some remedies to try to make the process a little less painful for the baby.<p>

"The boys love her, and they are very protective of their little sister." Ziva said, pulling up a photograph on her phone- taken at Tali's during one of the family dinners that had become commonplace for the sisters and their families by now.

"They're darling." Sarah whispered, glancing at Damon. He grinned, handing the phone back.

"I wasn't aware you two had kids. I... I knew you were married, but I didn't know... then again, that whole... it's major blur..." Tim chuckled, reaching out and taking his wife's hand.

"Don't worry about it; the last few years have been a blur for us, too. We know how it feels. And... it's nice to be back on solid ground when you finally get your footing back." Damon shared a glance with Sarah.

"It sure is." He agreed, giving her a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess and mcgeeksgirl for reviewing 19; Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever for reviewing 17 and 19; silvermoon217 for reviewing 18; and Reader for reviewing 17, 18 and 19.**

_"Abba! Ima!"_ Sarah, Damon and Ziva watched as Tim knelt and let Asher and Liron rush to him, throwing their slender arms around his neck. He pressed kisses to each head of dark curls before scooping both his sons up.

"How was your afternoon with Tali _Doda_?"

"Good. We made cookies." Asher stated, as Liron nodded.

"Everything okay, sweetheart?" Tim asked, as Ziva came over and took their youngest son into her arms. The little boy nodded, burrowing into his mother's shoulder.

"Zippa bit him." Asher whispered, as Ziva turned to glance at her youngest son.

"She did?" Liron nodded, and slowly, his mother lifted his hand. "She did not mean to, my joy. She is teething, she just needs something to chew on so her mouth does not hurt. She will stop when her teeth come in." They looked up as Tali came out of the house, holding a squirming Zipporah. The baby reached for her mother, and Ziva took her, pressing a kiss to her daughter's dark curls.

"Oh Ziva, she's beautiful." Sarah said, getting a good look at her niece. As the three women fawned over the children, Tim set Asher back on his feet and motioned for Damon to follow him. They walked for several minutes, in silence, before Tim asked,

"What exactly are your intentions with my baby sister?" Damon sighed; he'd known Tim would bring this up- the agent had been eager to bring it up all day, but Ziva had refused to let any sort of interrogation take place over lunch. Swallowing, he replied,

"We've been dating for the last few months, Tim, I think-"

"I'm asking if you're just playing with her or if you're serious, Werth. If you're not serious about my baby sister, then you can break things off with her now. I won't have you breaking my baby sister's heart just because you want to move onto greener pastures."

Damon sighed. "It's not like that, Tim. Sarah and I... we're happy. She... she could give me a chance at a life outside the Marines, to see what it's really like without rules and regulations and not having to be perfect. She reminds me that I'm human. I need that, especially after what happened." Tim nodded, knowing the feeling.

"I just want to make sure you don't hurt my sister. Sarah's all I've got left of my immediate family- she's all I have left of my childhood, and the last thing I want to do is lose her-" Damon held up a hand.

"I won't hurt her, Tim. I promise. And... if it looks like I will or you think I will, you have my permission to kick my ass." Tim chuckled.

"I like the sound of that." He replied as they quickly shook hands.

* * *

><p><em>"One day, my angel, we will leave Israel and find your Abba, I promise." The little boy looked up at her. <em>

_"Will he like me, Ima?" She sighed, gently brushing his dark curls away from his emerald eyes. _

_"I do not know. But I am sure, that once he knows who you are, he will love you more than words can say." The little boy snuggled closer to her, burying his face in her breast as he listened to her heartbeat. "I promise, my angel, he will love you. I know he will."_

She glanced down at the baby girl, sound asleep in her arms. It was still hard for her to accept that she was no longer in Israel, raising their son alone. That she was in America now, an American citizen, that they were married, and that they now how their own home, together. Another beautiful little boy and a gorgeous baby girl now thrown into the mix. She had everything she could think of wanting.

"Hey, she asleep?" Ziva looked up, to see Tim poke his head in. She nodded as he came into the nursery and over to the rocking chair, taking the baby and laying her in her crib as her mother got to her feet. As she followed Tim back to their room, she asked,

"So, did you threaten Damon?" He turned to her.

"I didn't threaten Damon." His wife raised an eyebrow, tugging him into their room and softly shutting the door. As they climbed into bed, she spoke.

"That is not what Sarah said-"

"Sarah has a tendency to overreact-"

"No, she has a tendency to protect those she loves." It was Tim's turn to raise an eyebrow as he slipped into bed beside his wife and pulled her close.

"And how do you know?" She grinned.

"Because Sarah is like you. She would not be around someone who would hurt her unless she had no choice. And she would not allow you to be around someone who would hurt her. She is very much like you, Tim." She whispered, caressing his face. "Very loyal to those she deems hers." He gave her a soft smile, kissing her quickly, before grabbing her around the waist and rolling onto his back. A laugh escaped her throat, and she looked down at him from her position on his chest.

"I'm sorry I've been so jealous lately, Zi. I just... since we... I don't particularly like to share, and the thought of sharing you..." She giggled.

"It is okay, Tim. I do not like to share either. I have never liked sharing what is mine. And you, are_ definitely_ mine." She purred, leaning down. Her gaze darted to his lips before going back to his eyes and she grinned, capturing his lips in a searching kiss. The kiss was soon broken by the sound of Tim's cell ringing, and he groaned, pulling away from his wife.

"Don't they know that now is not the appropriate time of the night to make phone calls?" He demanded, reaching over and grabbing his cell. Checking the name, he opened it, pushing himself up and causing Ziva to slide back onto the bed, one leg still draped over her husband's stomach. "Hello? Boss, it's... yes, I... whoa, whoa, slow down, Boss..."

Her brow furrowed, and it only furrowed deeper as Tim hung up.

"Tim, what is it? What is wrong? He turned to his wife, forcing his mouth to form the words, even though his head and heart didn't believe it. Ziva grabbed his hand, squeezing gently. "Timothy, talk to me. What did Gibbs say?" Finally, Tim met her gaze, his own haunted by what he'd just heard.

"J... Jackson... Jackson died a... a couple hours ago."


	21. Chapter 21

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I do have a goodbye piece for Jackson Gibbs/Ralph Waite in the works that is separate from this. It should be up soon.**

"_'Being Irish, I have an abiding sense of tragedy which sustains me through temporary periods of joy- W. B. Yeats_.'" Ziva looked up from her coffee, fresh tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Did you say something, Tim?" He shook his head, tracing the tattoo on his wrist.

"Morning, _Abba_. Morning,_ Ima_." Ziva looked up as Asher shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. Without a word, Tim fixed a cup of tea and set it in front of his oldest son. She gave her son a small smile, reaching out to gently ruffle his curls before trailing her fingers down his cheek.

She and Tim had rushed over to Gibbs' place not long after getting the call; they'd asked their downstairs neighbor to watch the kids while they were gone. When they arrived, they'd found Gibbs in a state of shock, sitting at his work bench, a piece of oak clenched tight in his hand. It had taken them several minutes to get him to release the wood and then get him upstairs. Their concern for the man they looked to as a father figure kicked in, and they settled him on the sofa, wrapped a blanket around him and shoved a cup of hot coffee into his hands before sitting by his side. His voice had been softer than it usually was, and that had frightened them both.

Even now, Gibbs' words tugged at her heart. _"Died of a heart attack, after having dinner with L.J. Sat down with coffee, got to talking about old times and..."_

"_Ima_, are you okay?" She looked up, finding both Tim and Asher watching her. After a moment, she nodded, even as Asher reached up and gently caught his mother's tears. "What happened?" Ziva glanced at Tim, who swallowed and nodded.

"I'll go wake Liron."

"What about Zippa?" Asher asked, causing his father pause in the hallway. Tim glanced back at his son, shaking his head.

"She's too little to remember, besides, we've finally gotten her to sleep. No sense in waking her now." Minutes later, Tim returned with their youngest clinging sleepily to his neck. As he took a seat at the table and settled the little boy on his lap, Ziva swallowed, meeting her husband's eyes. She pulled Asher onto her lap, wrapping her arms loosely around him.

"Do you remember when _Savta_ died? How... how you climbed into bed with me and we watched the stars?" Asher nodded, silent.

_She looked up as the door shut softly. "What are you doing up, my angel? You are supposed to be in bed."_ _But the little boy just clambered onto the bed with her and curled into her arms, burying his face in her chest, over her heart. Silently, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing a soft kiss to his head, knowing what this was about._

_"Why did Savta have to die, Ima? Was she bad?" Ziva chuckled softly, tears in her eyes. _

_"No, my angel. Savta was the best person in the entire world. She was never bad."_

_"Then why did she die?" He asked, pulling away to look up at her. Silent, she swallowed, sniffling, as her son's green eyes watched her closely. She shook her head._

_"I do not know. I guess... I just guess it was her time... to go home."_

_"But... this is her home." Biting her lip, she shook her head, the tears blurring her vision._

"_Not... not to this home, my angel. To another home. A more permanent one. Where... where she is not hurting anymore. Where she is... young and healthy and happy... and safe."_

_"She was not happy with us?" He asked, looking up at her. Ziva felt a tiny smile tug at her lips. _

_"Oh my angel, Savta was so very, very happy with us, she just... she was not meant... to come home to us. They really wanted her at this other home, and so they decided to take her."_

_"That is not fair." He replied, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Make them give her back. And Tali Doda." Ziva's lower lip quivered._

_"I know, my angel, I know. It is not fair. But I cannot. They cannot come back, no matter how much we want them too. Once they go to this new home, they are never allowed to come back. They can only wait until we are ready to join them." _

_"It is still not fair." He cried, burying his face in her chest, his small arms grasping onto her. She held her son close, whispering softly to him, humming gentle Hebrew lullabies, and trying to stop her own tears from overtaking her. _

_"I know. It is not fair. It will never be fair."_

"_Ima_? Are you okay?" She snapped out of the memory, glancing at her oldest. That five-year-old little boy that had climbed into bed with her that night and asked why Rivka hadn't returned, was now watching her with wide, frightened eyes. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at Tim before turning back to Asher.

"Do you remember what I told you, that night, about_ Savta_ going to a new home? One that wanted her very badly?" After a moment, Asher nodded. "Well, do you remember Mr. Grandpa Gibbs?"

"Mr. Gibbs' _Abba_." Asher whispered. Ziva nodded.

"He owns the store with all the candy in pretty jars." Tim chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to his youngest son's head as he nodded. Of course, Liron and his brother would latch onto the sweets to identify Jackson.

"_Ken_. Well," She swallowed, meeting Tim's gaze. "The people at this other home... they decided that they wanted Mr. Grandpa Gibbs very, very, _very_ badly, almost as much as they wanted _Savta_, and so..."

"They took him?" Asher whispered. Ziva broke down, choking out a sob. She nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"_Ken_. They did." She whispered, sucking in a deep breath.

"But... why? Mr. Gibbs will be sad... and... and..." Tears began to slip down Asher's cheeks as he realized what she meant.

"Is Mr. Grandpa Gibbs ever coming back,_ Ima_?" Liron asked, as he glanced at his father. Ziva shook her head.

"No, my joy. He is not."

"Never ever?" Tim shook his head, pressing a soft kiss to his son's curls.

"Never." She whispered, as Asher wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in her shoulder.

"It is _not fair, Ima_." She held her son close, pressing a kiss to his head, as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

"I know, my angel. I know it is not fair; it will never be fair."


	22. Chapter 22

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess for reviewing 21; Reader for reviewing 20 and 21.**

The basement was quiet; quieter than usual. At other times, when they came down the stairs, Gibbs would have the radio on or there would be the soft sound of sanding to break up the monotonous quiet. Tonight, there was neither. Just their boss, sitting on the floor, back against his boat. Asher hid behind his father, frightened by the sight. "Boss?"

Slowly, Gibbs turned his head, to see Tim and his family at the bottom of the stairs. After a moment, he stood, going to them. Zipporah reached out of him, and he took the little girl, pressing a kiss to her head of dark curls. Ziva gave her boss a small smile, reaching out to brush her fingers over his cheek before asking,

"How have you been?" Gibbs didn't reply. Instead, he took Zipporah's small hand and pressed a soft kiss to it before handing her back to her mother.

"Never let them break their ties to you, Tim, Ziva. It's not worth the pain of losing them, if the price is saving your pride."

* * *

><p>The funeral was small, Gibbs and his team, as well as L.J. and several at NCIS who knew of Jackson. Buried among the other heroes of World War II, the ceremony was somber, heartbreaking. Asher held to his mother's side, with Zipporah balanced on her hip. Liron held tight to Tim's neck, head resting on his father's shoulder, tears slipping silently down his cheeks. Everyone was dressed in their Sunday finest, to say goodbye to the man who'd shaped all their lives without even knowing it. Ziva glanced at Tim, giving him a sad smile as she thought back on that trip to Stillwater. They had actually beat Tony to the elevator, and had spent the long drive to the small town asking various questions, only to get stonewalled by Gibbs, who refused to speak about it. It was the typical small town, with its close-mindedness and small town mentality, but there had been one resident that had surprised them both.<p>

_"I bet you're just... ordinary back in your country, but, as soon as you set foot in my territory, you're a mysterious, exotic beauty." She blushed, gently twisting her wedding ring._

_"Thank you." He nodded, eyes lighting on the gold band on her finger._

_"Your husband here too?"_

_"Yes. Our... our kids are back home, with their aunt for the week." He raised an eyebrow._

_"You are far too young to be a mother." She chuckled, as Tim and Gibbs joined them._

_"Word travels fast." Gibbs muttered. The older man nodded._

_"That it does, when people actually open their mouths and speak with one another. You don't call, you don't write. Were you gonna come by and say 'hi'?"_

_"Hi, Jack." Tim and Ziva shared a glance, confused. It seemed like Gibbs knew this man. Personally._

_"Hi, Leroy." Gibbs glanced between his married agents._

_"Ziva, Tim- Jackson Gibbs. My father." And then, they'd seen the resemblance. "These are Ziva and Tim, two of my agents." Gibbs replied, as Ziva reached out for Tim, who took her hand and squeezed._

_"She was telling me; two little boys, must be a handful." Jackson's gaze flitted over Tim's ring, then connecting with Ziva's. "I thought you weren't allowed to have married agents on the same team, Leroy." Gibbs shrugged. _

_"Made an exception."_

They had spent the time when they weren't working the case talking and exchanging stories; Jackson often gave them little bites of wisdom that they still treasured to this day. They followed Jackson's advice on taking an hour each night to just talk through their day, about the things that had bothered them and the things they had enjoyed, to talk to their kids and spend as much time as they could and treasure the memories made with their children. Now, they watched as Gibbs was presented with his father's flag, and after a moment, the former Marine took it, blue eyes shining.

* * *

><p>The house was quiet, they had all returned to Gibbs' place for coffee and sweets- L.J. had told them all stories of growing up in Stillwater with Jackson, about opening the store, about reconnecting thanks to Gibbs. The team sat riveted by the older man's stories. Asher and Liron were curled into their parents' sides on the sofa, and Zipporah had made her way to L.J. to sit on his lap- with Asher's help of course. The little girl looked up at him with wide green eyes, enchanted by the older African American man with the deep voice and chocolate-colored skin.<p>

They all shared their experiences with Jackson, telling funny stories about their case in Stillwater, or when he would come up for Christmas and bring homemade sweets. Ziva wiped away tears when she recalled the surprise gift waiting for her and Tim at Gibbs' place- not long after they'd revealed they were going to have Zipporah.

A beautiful, hand-carved Victorian-style dollhouse, complete with handmade furniture and dolls, for their baby girl once she got old enough. It had been painted a beautiful light blue with white trim, and sat in the corner of the nursery, awaiting the time Zipporah would be able to play with it. At first, they'd thought Gibbs had built it, only to find that Jackson had, for years, made toys for the children in Stillwater, and that his latest project- the dollhouse- had been commissioned specifically for them, by Gibbs himself.

He'd called his father up and told him of the youngest McGee family member soon to arrive, and had asked his father to create something special for the little girl yet to be born. Jackson had also made hand-carved train sets for Asher and Liron, and the boys kept them in the small chests that had come with them- something special from Mr. Grandpa Gibbs, to take out and play with and remember the older man with the kind blue eyes and quick smile.

"Jackson has done... more than he ever needed to, for Tim and I..." Ziva choked on a sob, curling into Tim's arms and burying her face in his shoulder.

"He's given us a debt we'll never be able to repay." Tim whispered, holding his wife close. L.J. shook his head.

"Raising these three little angels, that's all you need to do. Jack never expected repayment, he just wanted to make sure you knew how much your children mean to you. How much you- all of you- meant to him. And how important you all are to Leroy." Every head turned to Gibbs, who swallowed, and turned his gaze back to the window.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: I hate writing death scenes that deal with children; they make me cry, but this had to be written... **

"_Ima_?" Ziva gently tucked the covers over her oldest son, brushing the dark curls off his forehead.

"What is it, my angel?"

"Is Mr. Grandpa Gibbs okay?" She glanced at Tim, unsure of how to respond. After a moment, she gave her son a small smile.

"_Ken_, he is okay."

"Promise?" He asked, and they quickly hooked pinkies. Then, she pressed a kiss to his forehead before following Tim. Once the other two were also put to bed, and their bedroom door closed behind them, she climbed into bed and broke down. Tim quickly joined her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her close. He held her close, brushing her dark curls off her face and pressing kisses to her hair. She turned in his arms, burying her face in his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Sobs shook her body, and he let her cry, his own tears slipping into her dark hair. "_Ima_?"

After a moment, Tim looked up, finding Asher watching from the doorway. Gently pulling away from his wife, Tim pulled the blankets back; the boy rushed to the bed, curling into his mother's arms. Liron soon followed, and Ziva held both her boys close as Tim slipped out of bed, to check on Zipporah. When he returned, the baby was curled against his shoulder. Though she didn't remember, she knew something was wrong. Ziva took the baby, cradling the little girl close as Tim climbed back into bed and pulled their sons into his embrace. He pressed a kiss to each head of dark curls, tears sliding down his own cheeks.

"Make them give Mr. Grandpa Gibbs back." Liron whispered, against his father's side.

"And _Savta_." Asher added softly, snuggling closer. Tim met his wife's gaze, and she bit her lip, struggling to keep from breaking down again.

"It doesn't work that way, sweetheart." Tim whispered, pressing a kiss to Asher's head. "Just because we want them back, doesn't mean they'll be allowed to return. I wish it did, but it's not. Once they go away, they never come back no matter how much we want them to. But that doesn't mean they're gone forever."

"But you just said-" Asher started, looking up at his father.

"There's a saying, in Ireland, that _'Death leaves a heartache no one can heal; love leaves a memory no one can steal.'_ And that means, that no matter what, the people we love may be gone, but the memories they left us with aren't. Those will always be with us, and as long as we have those memories, they're never gone. They're always with us. Because no one can take away memories, not even them." He whispered, glancing at Ziva, who nodded. Tim had caught on quick to the story she'd weaved long ago for Asher, to help him understand why Rivka and Tali hadn't returned after that bombing.

"So... Zippa's dollhouse?" Asher asked.

"And our trains?" Liron added. Ziva nodded, meeting her husband's gaze as she pressed a kiss to Zipporah's head.

"_Ken_," She whispered. "Mr. Grandpa Gibbs made them especially for you, and so whenever you take them out and play with them, you'll remember him. Those toys are special, because they hold special memories of Mr. Grandpa Gibbs, and how he thought the world of you- of all three of you."

"And the pictures from our visit to Stillwater, that year for Thanksgiving?" Tim brought up- Jackson had invited the entire team down for Thanksgiving, and they'd stayed the weekend, not returning to D.C., until the following Tuesday. "Those are memories too, when everyone was together, and when Mr. Grandpa Gibbs was smiling and happy and telling stories."

Asher turned to his mother. "Was Mr. Grandpa Gibbs bad?" Ziva shook her head.

"No, my angel, he was a good man. A _very, very_ good man."

"Then why did they take him? If he was happy here?" Gently, she reached out, brushing a tear off her son's cheek.

"Because they wanted him. And once he came to them, he was no longer hurting, and he was young and able to do all the things he could not do because he got older. They made him all better again."

"Like magic?" Liron asked, tracing one of his father's tattoos. Ziva nodded, glancing at her daughter. The little girl snuggled closer, holding tight to her.

"Kind of." Tim whispered, kissing his son's curls. The little boy looked up at him.

"Then, if it is magic, how come they do not give Mr. Grandpa Gibbs back? That way Mr. Gibbs will not be sad anymore, and he can come visit more!" Liron said, looking between his parents.

"Because it does not work that way, Liron." Asher whispered, fresh tears slipping down his cheeks. The younger boy furrowed a brow, looking at his brother.

"But... but _Ima said_..."

"Going to this new home makes them young and healthy again, but it also means that they can never come back, sweetheart." Tim whispered. He met Ziva's gaze, taking a shaky breath.

_"It is not fair! Make them give Mr. Grandpa Gibbs back! Make them give him back, Abba_!" Asher cried, grabbing a pillow and throwing it. Ziva didn't care about the tantrum; at this point, she was about ready to do the same. The boy broke down completely then, and Tim pulled him into his arms, holding his oldest close.

Slowly, the boy wrapped his arms around his father, sobbing into his shirt. As Liron curled into Ziva's arms and cuddled close, Tim gently rocked Asher back and forth, humming a soft Celtic lullaby to him; one his own mother often hummed to him and Sarah when they were little. When the little boy finally calmed down, they took them back to their beds and tucked them in with kisses and soft promises to take them back to the cemetery so they could lay flowers the next day.

As Tim slipped into bed and pulled her close, she whispered the same Hebrew prayer she'd sung to Ari, hoping Jackson heard her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Sorry this is so late; I've been working on my own goodbye to Jackson. **

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess for reviewing 23; silvermoon217 and Reader for reviewing 22 and 23.**

Tim awoke to her small hands tangled tightly in his; her head resting against his chest, over his heart. After a moment, he pressed a kiss to her head before slowly untangling himself from her embrace and slipping out of bed. After quickly checking on the kids, he headed into the kitchen, fixing the coffee. He sighed, leaning against the counter as the coffee started.

Gibbs had taken it hard, but he hadn't let anyone see, in typical Gibbs fashion. He was still a man of functional silence. Tim didn't see how Gibbs could remain so silent, especially now. If _his_ father had died...

"Not possible. You'd dance on his grave and throw a party."

"What would be the purpose of dancing on his grave? And... who's grave would you be dancing on?" Tim turned, to see Ziva shuffle into the kitchen, his robe open and hanging loosely off her small frame, revealing the dark blue tank she wore with a pair of his plaid boxers. Her hair was down around her shoulders in tangled curls, and she watched him, confused.

"Nothing, Zi. It's an expression." She nodded. "What are you doing up?" She shrugged, going to him and slipping her arms around his waist. Her dark gaze moved up to meet his, an she sighed.

"I missed you." He raised an eyebrow.

"I just got out of bed, Zi, it's not like I went to China-" She shrugged again, biting her lip.

"It got cold suddenly. I do not like getting cold without any warning." He chuckled, pulling her close and gently adjusting the robe on her shoulders.

"Well, you should be plenty warm now; you've got my robe on, after all." She grinned.

"It is a little warm, but not much." Then, she laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms tight around his waist. "There. Much better. Now I am warm." He pressed a kiss to her head, rubbing her back.

"I love you, Zi." She smiled against his chest, snuggling closer. Eventually, she pulled away, taking his hand.

"Come back to bed, Tim. The coffee can wait. Besides, it will be much warmer now." He shook his head, but followed, allowing her to tug him back to the bedroom. Climbing back under the covers, she snuggled into him, tucking herself as close as she possibly could, as the blankets drifted over them. Once they were covered, he whispered,

"The service was nice." She nodded. "I just... " He sighed. "The last time we saw Jackson..."

_"Mr. Grandpa Gibbs!"_ _Ziva shifted Zipporah on her hip, as the boys rushed towards the older man. Jackson knelt down, allowing the two boys to wrap their arms around his neck. He pressed a kiss to each boy's cheek, whispering softly to them before standing and making his way to Tim and Ziva. She pressed a kiss to his withered cheek before allowing him to take Zipporah._ _The baby giggled, reaching for his nose, and Jackson pressed a kiss to her pudgy hand. _

_"She's a little beauty, just like her mama." He said, as he handed the baby back. _

_Ziva blushed, as Tim wrapped his arms around her from behind._ _The older man had invited the team and their close family members over for dinner- a usual gathering no longer just reserved for holidays. Tali and Michael had soon gotten roped into coming along- during one of Jackson's visits to D.C., he and Gibbs had run into the sisters at a coffee shop on the team's day off, and Jackson had flirted and charmed Tali like the best of the youngest men. He'd then convinced the young midwife to come to dinner at Gibbs' house with the rest of the team that night. Sarah had been roped into coming earlier. After calling Michael and discussing it, Tali had reluctantly agreed, and the pair had found they'd enjoyed the night, with Jackson's war stories and tales of growing up in Stillwater lighting up the evening. _

_It had soon become regular occurrence, whenever Jackson was in town, for him to stop by Alexandria and visit the Delacriox's, and both Esther and Benjamin looked to the older man as a surrogate grandfather, much like Asher and Liron did._

"It doesn't seem right." He whispered, brushing his lips against her head. "That he's gone..." She snuggled closer, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist. She nuzzled her nose into his shirt, breathing in the familiar scent she loved. When she lookd up next, Tim was asleep, his even breathing and steady heartbeat soon lulling her to join him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ima<em>?" She turned, to find Liron shuffle into the kitchen, holding tight to the train Jackson had made for him. Ziva went to him, kneeling before her youngest son.

"What are you doing up, my joy? You should be in bed, like your brother and sister. Like_ Abba_." The little boy shook his head.

"... not... sleep..." He sniffled, and Ziva reached up, brushing away the tears before scooping him into her arms.

"I cannot sleep either." She went to the counter, picking up her mug. "So, how about you sit with me in the living room, huh?" The boy nodded, as Ziva pressed a kiss to his cheek. Once they'd settled in the rocking chair that Jackson had made- once he'd heard about the new apartment, he'd insisted that the living room needed a rocking chair for bedtime stories and lullabies, and had made them one lovingly from stained ebony- Liron curled closer into his mother's embrace, resting his head on her chest. His small fingers moved over the train Jackson had so tenderly and lovingly carved. Tears slipped down his cheeks, and Ziva gently rocked back and forth, humming a soft Hebrew lullaby. "Mr. Grandpa Gibbs loved you very, very much, my joy. He thought of you and your brother and sister as his grandchildren." She brushed a kiss to his curls.

Gently, she reached up and traced the smokestack on the train. "He did?" She nodded, brushing another kiss to his head.

"And he wanted to make sure you and Asher and Zipporah each had something special to remember him by, and to know that he is never really gone." Liron tilted his head up to look at her.

"He is not?" She shook her head.

"No. He is your guardian angel now."

"What is that?" Ziva sighed, sitting up.

"It is... someone who has gone to their new home; but they are given special privileges. They are allowed to watch over those they love. And to protect them and make sure they are safe. And Mr. Grandpa Gibbs is yours and Asher's and Zipporah's."

"What about you and _Abba_?" She chuckled, biting her lip.

"And mine and _Abba_'s too. Now, you need to go back to bed." As they got up, she gently pushed Liron back to the hallway, before heading to the sink. Her tea had gone cold, and she had no urge to reheat it.

_"Ima_?" She turned, knocking the cup off the counter. It shattered, tea soon forming a river of amber on the hardwood floor. Ignoring her son, she knelt to pick up the pieces, but realizing it didn't matter. Suddenly, kneeling there on the floor, spilled tea at her feet, was the most insignificant matter in the entire world.

Jackson had just died.

And while the children had grieved, she hadn't allowed herself the luxury. Sitting back against the bottom cupboards, she choked on a sob, not caring if she woke Tim and children. _"Abba!"_ Hurried footsteps made their way from their bedroom, and Tim entered, to find Liron sitting beside Ziva, his train in her lap, the only thing the little boy could think of to comfort his mother. "She broke a cup,_ Abba_." Tim relaxed, suddenly realizing what was going on.

"I don't think the broken cup is what's upsetting, _Ima_, sweetheart. But thank you for sitting with her. Now go back to bed, I'll take care of her. I promise." After a moment, the little boy did as told, taking his train with him. Once the boy was gone, Tim sat next to her. "_Oh Ziva, sweetheart..."_ She leaned into him, sobbing. "It's okay. It's perfectly okay to cry. You've been so strong, there's no need to right now. There's no need." He pressed a kiss to her head, rocking her gently back and forth on the kitchen floor, as she clutched at his shirt, the tea forgotten and staining the hardwood.


	25. Chapter 25

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess and Reader for reviewing 24.**

A pounding on the front door brought Ziva struggling out of the warmth of the bed and her husband's arms at six in the morning two months after Jackson's burial. Grabbing Tim's robe and pulling it on, she shuffled into the living room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she went. _"I am coming! Hold your cows!"_

"It's horses, Zi." Tim muttered, following her. The sudden loss of warmth had woken Tim up enough that the better option was to get up and start the day, as opposed to sleeping in like they'd decided to, for once. He stopped in the kitchen, starting the coffee as Ziva yawned and opened the door.

"_What?"_ She snapped, causing the person on the other end to step back.

"Zivaleh-" As the sleep finally began to leave her mind, she registered who stood bed before her.

"Tali?" She closed her eyes briefly and shook her head. "I... I am sorry, I just..." She yawned, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her husband's robe. "What are you doing here? It is six in the morn-"

"I know what time it is, Zivaleh." Tali cut her off. "I knew what time it was when I left the house this morning. But I have something to tell you, it's important."

"What is so important that you couldn't call us over the phone and wake us up that way, like normal people, instead of banging on our door at zero-six-hundred, Tali?" Tim asked, pouring three cups of coffee. Ziva nodded, glancing over her shoulder at her husband as he brought two mugs over to them, and handed Ziva one, before holding the other out to Tali.

"Tim does have a point, Ta-"

"_Abba_ is in D.C., Zivaleh. He's looking for us." Her sister stopped, mid-sip, dark eyes snapping up.

"I... I am sorry... what did you say..." Tali nodded, glancing at her brother-in-law, tears in her eyes.

"_Abba_ is in town, Ziva. He _knows._ He _knows everything_."

* * *

><p>Once she was seated on the sofa, Tim wrapped her hands around the mug and then went to check on the children, giving the sisters privacy. "I... I am sorry, Tali, but... but that is impossible... he... he put a hit out on you and... and killed<em> Ima<em> and... disowned me, because I refused to abort the only tie to my husband. He... he does not know where we are... he..." Tali shook her head, setting her cup down on the table and taking her sister's hands. _"How?"_

Tali shrugged. "Does it really matter? He's our _father_, and the Director of Mossad. He has an entire team of spies and assassins at his disposal. One flick of the wrist..." Tali clutched her hands, squeezing so hard she dug her nails into her sister's flesh. She was shaking so badly, Ziva was afraid she'd end up having a seizure. Quickly, she wrapped an arm around her sister, holding her close. "He can't just... come back after all he's done. He destroyed our family... he killed_ Ima_... he disowned you and Asher... he tried to kill me... he turned Ari into a _monster_... He cannot just come back and expect to pick up where he left off..."

Ziva looked up as Tim came back into the kitchen, dressed, and fixing the collar of his shirt. The boys were up and getting dressed, and Zipporah was settled on her father's hip, the only one- besides Ziva- still in her pajamas. As he poured himself a cup of coffee and joined them, Zipporah whimpered to get down, and once they reached the living room, Tim did as his daughter wanted and set her on her feet. She clutched at his pants leg, walking with his help. The sight of her only niece walking was enough to stem Tali's fear, however brief.

"She's walking?" She asked, as Tim took a seat in the armchair. Zipporah looked up at her father, before turning to Tali.

"Yeah. Still a little wobbly, so she uses one of us for help, but for the most part, she's walking on her own." His sister-in-law broke out in a smile.

"That's wonderful." She whispered. Tim chuckled, leaning towards Zipporah and giving her a gentle push towards her mother and aunt.

"Go to Tali _Doda_. Go on, Zip."

"'Zip'?" Tali asked, raising her eyebrows as the little girl came to her. Tim shrugged. _"Please_ tell me you don't call your daughter that." She said, scooping the little girl up as she turned to her sister. Ziva snorted and shook her head.

"God no, that is Tim's name for her. That or sweetheart. But he calls the boys 'sweetheart' as well, so. Occasionally, he calls her Zippi, but more often it's 'Zip'. Zippi is Liron's name for her, and he has been _quite_ adamant about him being the_ only_ person allowed to use that name for her, so Tim has shortened it." Tali chuckled softly.

"So what do you call her?" Ziva took a sip of her coffee and quickly set it down again, sitting back.

"Well..." She shrugged. "Ora. Or my songbird. Or just Zipporah." Tali nodded, thinking as she turned back to her niece. The little girl was playing with her necklace, and Tali gently brushed a hand over the dark curls on her niece's head.

"Ora. That's nice. Very pretty, Zivaleh." Her older sister gave her a small smile, reaching out and picking up at her cup. A moment passed, before Tali spoke again, voice soft and filled with fear. "What do we do? Now?" Her eyes filled with tears and she glanced between her sister and brother-in-law and back. "He knows where we are. He knows that... I survived the bombing and that you and Asher are here... and God only knows what he will do when he catches us. I am beginning to wonder if it would have been better had I died in that bombing..." She pressed a kiss to Zipporah's curls as Ziva reached out and grabbed her sister's hand, squeezing gently.

"Do not say that, Tali. We will think of something. Somehow, someway," Ziva assured her, catching Tim's gaze. "we will think of something."


	26. Chapter 26

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

"_Ima_?" All three adults turned as the boys entered, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Hey, what are you two doing up?" Tim asked, as Asher went to his father.

"Heard voices." Liron whispered, going to Ziva. _"Tali Doda!"_ His aunt chuckled softly as the little boy climbed into his mother's lap and then leaned over, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, before the boy settled back down.

"What is wrong?" Asher asked, as Tim pulled his oldest onto his lap. Tim shook his head, brushing the dark curls off his son's forehead.

"Nothing, sweetheart, why?" The boy turned to look at his father, giving him a glare he'd obviously inherited from his mother. Tim's green eyes darted from his son to his wife and sister-in-law and back. Ziva chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Liron's head. Sighing, he replied, "There... is just someone here who is looking to hurt _Ima_ and Tali _Doda_. But I am not going to let that happen. And neither are Tony or Vance or Mr. Gibbs, okay?"

"Who?" Asher asked, glancing between his parents. Ziva and Tim locked eyes, and after a moment, Ziva whispered,

"We might as well tell them, Tim. They will find out soon enough." He nodded, swallowing.

"I know, I just... was hoping to avoid this." Asher watched his father.

"Avoid who, _Abba_?" Tim closed his eyes, memories of Eli David flashing before him.

"Your grandfather." Asher's brow furrowed and he turned to Ziva.

"Mr. Grandpa Gibbs? But... but you said-"

"No, not Mr. Grandpa Gibbs, my angel. And not Mr. Gibbs. Or Ducky."

"Then who?" The boy asked, turning back to his father. Slowly, Tim opened his eyes, and took a deep breath. _"Abba?"_

"Eli David, the Director of Mossad. He is your... maternal grandfather." Tim whispered. "He is... _Ima_ and Tali _Doda_'s father."

"Is he bad?" Tim swallowed, nodding.

"Yes, sweetheart, he's very, very bad." Then, he gently shifted Asher back to his feet before getting up.

"_Abba-"_

"Let him go, my angel. _Abba_ just needs to clear his head for a moment. I will go talk to him in a few moments. Give him some time to catch his breath." Ziva whispered, as Asher went to the sofa and climbed up beside her.

* * *

><p><em>Her nails dug into his back, small, blunt crescent moons that left their mark in his flesh, as she clung to him. His lips found the curve of her neck, and he sucked and nipped at the pulse beating steadily at his lips.<em> _One hand moved up to tangle in his hair, as he trailed his fingers down her side, briefly finding the soft curve of her hip before moving further and slipping over the meat of her thigh. He trailed his fingers up the inside, gently caressing her soft flesh before tenderly parting her legs._

"Tim?"

_Her breathy moans sent his heart leaping, and as he entered her, he soon found his own fingers tangling in her hair, as his lips assaulted the soft flesh of her throat once again. Her nails dug into his back as he filled her. She hugged his hips, urging him deeper into her, to which he obliged, moving deeper into her, filling her to the brink, even as their screams mixed. "Tim!"_

"Tim?" She reached out, laying a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped, turning from the mirror. Ziva stood behind him, concern in her dark eyes as she watched the water drip off his chin. Quickly, she reached up, taking his face in her hands; his skin was chilled from the water he'd splashed. "Timothy, are you okay?"

He nodded, forcing himself to swallow the shame he felt rising in his throat. "Yeah, I... I'm fine." He whispered, pulling away and grabbing a hand towel.

"Are you sure? You are not acting okay." He sighed, turning back to her.

"I just... we've lived for so long without any disturbance, and suddenly, my father and yours show up?" She followed him into the bedroom, leaning against the doorway as he took a seat on the bed. "I... I'm just expecting something awful to happen, I guess." A moment passed before she dropped onto the bed beside him. "You and Asher coming into my life, our marriage, Liron's birth, you gaining your citizenship, Zipporah's birth... it all just seems too good to be true. Call it old Irish superstition, I guess." Silent, she reached out, taking his hand as she scooted closer and wrapped her other hand around his bicep.

"I am worried too." She whispered, laying her head on his shoulder. "I have never see Tali so... frightened... but only our father can cause that kind of fear." She sniffled, tilting her head and brushing a kiss to his shoulder. "What do we do?" Tim sighed.

"Well, we find out why he's here, and we keep track of him, put a BOLO out if need be. And... once we know why he's here and what he wants, then we bring him in."

"You make it sound so easy." Ziva replied, as Tim chuckled softly. He squeezed her hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips and brushing a kiss to them.

"I wish it was. But I'll try to make it as easy as possible." She gave him a small smile, before he got up. "I'll let you get dressed." Then, with a quick kiss, he slipped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Tali looked up as Tim came back into the living room. "You okay?" He nodded as he went to the sofa and scooped his daughter into his arms. The little girl giggled, reaching for his lips, which Tim immediately used to kiss her small hand.<p>

'Yeah, I'm okay, just... just trying to think up the best way to handle this. Call it the Field Agent in me." Tali chuckled, as Asher curled into her side and Liron climbed into her lap.

"Thank you, Tim. You don't have to-" He waved it away.

"I'm married to your sister. Ziva's the mother of my children, Tali._ You_, you're family. And family..." He glanced back as Ziva came into the kitchen, buttoning her blouse. "we protect our own."


	27. Chapter 27

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess and MH96 for reviewing 26; Reader for reviewing 25 and 26.**

Tali had jumped at the chance to release some of the stress from discovering their father was in town, and so followed her sister and brother-in-law to the local gym where the two were regulars. The kids had also come, and were in the children's area, playing with friends, while their parents and their aunt took use of the MMA area. Ziva tightened her ponytail, turning to the two. "So, which of you will be my first victim?" Tim rolled his eyes, and went to her, tightening the straps on his own gloves.

"Later. I have a rematch with Donovan." He stole a kiss, patting her quickly on the ass. "Go easy on your sister, Zi. You're allowed to break me, you're not allowed to break her." Ziva rolled her eyes as Tim went to Tali, squeezing her hand. "Kick her ass, Tali. You have my permission." His sister-in-law grinned, watching as he rushed off. Once gone, the sister's turned back to each other. Instantly, Tali dropped into a soft ready stance, Ziva following.

"Sure you can handle this, Tali?" Ziva asked, as the two siblings began to circle each other. Tali kept quiet.

In a matter of minutes, though, Ziva found herself sprawled out on the ground, her sister on top of her, holding her ponytail tight in her hand. "Despite what you think, Zivaleh, Michael and I actually do spar at our gym in Alexandria. You should check it out some time."

"I figured that, Tali. Can you get off me, now?"

* * *

><p>Tim looked up, removing the gloves and grabbing his water bottle as Tali entered, a towel tossed over her shoulder. Ziva had lent her a pair of sweats, since the sisters were the same size, and Tali had obviously put them to good use. She reached up, brushing the perspiration off her forehead. "She's all yours, Tim."<p>

"How'd you do?" As Tali kicked the door to the locker room open, she grinned.

"Kicked her ass." Tim chuckled as he headed towards his wife. The next several minutes were spent with the husband and wife team taking turns sharing space with the floor, while Tali- who'd come back from the locker room- watched in amusement. "Do... your boys know how violent the two of you get when you're here?" Tim looked up from his place atop his wife, as Ziva struggled to gain the upper hand, to no avail.

"You want to talk about violence, you should see Tony when we take a training day at the NCIS gym."

"Agent DiNozzo is violent?" Tali asked, as Ziva laughed.

"No. But Gibbs is. He kicks his ass every time!"

"You'd think by now, Tony would know not to let himself be paired with Gibbs when it comes to close combat practice." Tim added, even as Ziva managed to wriggle free and shove her husband to the mat.

"Ha! Finally!" Tim rolled his eyes, his head snapping to the side as he heard his phone ring.

"Hey, Tali, can you toss me-" After a moment, she did as told. "Thanks." Quickly checking, he sighed. "Gibbs." Ziva groaned, dropping to the floor beside him.

* * *

><p>Tony looked up, to see Ziva enter, dressed in a coat, scarf and beret, her dark hair curly and still damp from her shower. He was surprised Tim wasn't with her. "Hi." She dropped everything at her desk. "You know what I like about coming into work on a Sunday?"<p>

"The relaxed dress code?" Ziva asked as Tim entered with Tali, Zipporah balanced on her aunt's hip. The boys held tight to Tim's hands, excited to be back at the office.

"Actually, no." He furrowed a brow. "What's sister ninja doing here? And you brought the little ninjas, too? What gives?" Asher stuck his tongue out at Tony as he tugged his father to his desk. "Anyway, it offers us the unique chance to get a glimpse into the private lives of our coworkers."

"Except..." Ziva started.

"None of us have any interest in your life, Agent DiNozzo." Tali finished for Ziva. Tim chuckled as he let go of Asher's hand and dropped his bag behind his desk, before pulling the chair from the partitioned desk over and lifted Liron into it. He set the coloring book and crayons on his desk for the boys, and pressed a kiss to each head of dark curls before joining his wife. Tali leaned against her sister's desk, making silly faces at Zipporah. The baby squealed in enjoyment, causing other agents to poke their heads over their desks and grin, at that sight of the toddler. They all knew of Tim and Ziva's children, and were delighted when they got to see the children.

"Now me, I was playing football. American football. _You_..." Tony thought a moment. "I'm guessing, Yoga."

"Why do you insist on calling it football when you _do_ _not_ use your _feet_?" Tali snorted.

"Hadn't thought of that." Tony muttered, before getting up and going towards the three. "Well, we kick it sometimes. Listen to this. So, anyway, right, it's first team goal," Tony started, kneeling down to show them. Both boys leaned over the desk to look, curious. "I'm about to snap the ball, and my butt starts to vibrate." He said, reaching back and slapping his hand over his back pocket. The boys shared a glance.

"Oh, I've seen this on TV. There was a guy behind you." Tali snorted a laugh, as Tim returned to his desk and quickly shrugged out of his coat, tossing it over his backpack before returning. He still wore his gloves, and was careful on his feet. All three of them were; they'd gone a little overboard at the gym, both sisters letting out their pent-up anger at their father returning. Of course, Tim gave as good as he got.

"No, it wasn't the quarterback. It was my phone."

"So you keep it in your pants at all times?" Ziva asked, stealing a glance with Tim and Tali as she took a seat at her desk and slipped her feet out of her shoes.

"Enough about me. Let me guess, pilates?" Tim glanced at his sister-in-law, grinning. They watched in silence as Ziva lifted her bandaged feet onto her desk and removed her gloves.

"Very good, Agent DiNozzo." Tali said, shifting her hold on her niece.

"I'm an investigator, Dr. Delacriox." He replied, turning to the younger woman. "It's kind of what I do..." Tali nodded, as Tony got a good glance at her feet. "I thought you said... you were doing... pilaties."

"Is pilates one of your martial arts?" Ziva sked.

"No. It's kind of like..."

"Expensive stretching." Tali finished for him.

"Then I guess I was not doing a pilate. Do you mind giving me a hand with this?" Ziva asked, looking up at him with a nod towards the bandages on her feet.

"Yes I do." Tony whispered, disgusted, as Tim gently pushed him out of the way and perched on the edge of his wife's desk, helping her with the bandages. "Who's blood is that?"

"... not mine." Ziva told him as Tim gently unwound the bandages, revealing the blisters on her feet. Tony glanced at Tali, who shook her head and returned her attention to Zipporah. His eyes moved to the younger woman's hands, and he saw the same white bandages around her small hands.

"Mine." Tim cut in as he removed his own gloves, revealing the white bandages on his own hands. "Ziva and I had a minor sparring match at the gym this morning. Tali joined us. Needed to let off a little steam."

"For what?" Tony asked, concerned. The three shared glances, furtive looks and silent conversations that took place within the span of seconds. Eventually, Tim sighed.

"Eli David is in town. He's found Tali and Ziva. And, right now, my first priority is protecting them and our kids. So we brought them here."

"Michael is picking up Esther and Benjamin at their grandmother's-"

"And I called Sarah and asked her and Damon to meet us all here so we can talk to Gibbs together." Tali added.

"I'd rather not involve Gibbs since Jackson just died, but..."

"But maybe this is _exactly_ what he needs to get him out of his funk, Tim." Tony finished, glancing back at the boys.


	28. Chapter 28

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever, MH96 and Reader for reviewing 27.**

The sight of the extended McGee-David clan in the bullpen stopped Gibbs in his tracks. Tim, Ziva, Tali, Michael and Sarah were huddled together near Tim's desk, talking in hushed tones. Tony was sitting on the fringes with Damon, listening to the conversation. Asher was sitting on the floor with his cousins, drawing, and Zipporah was rolling a ball to Liron in enjoyment.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Instantly, Asher and Liron were on their feet, rushing to him with arms extended. Zipporah followed slowly, taking her time, holding tight to her cousin Esther's hand, watching her brothers as Gibbs knelt down to allow the boys to wrap their arms around his neck. He set his cup down, holding them both close. "Are you okay?" Asher asked, pulling away to look at him with wide green eyes. Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"Of course I am, why?" Asher glanced back at his parents, who had fallen silent.

"_Ima_ said that you would be sad, because Mr. Grandpa Gibbs had to go to a new home that wanted him very, very badly, even though we wanted him not to go." Liron said, tears filling his eyes. Gently, Gibbs reached up and brushed the tears away.

"She did?" The boys nodded. "Well, your_ Ima_ is a very smart woman." Gibbs said, as Zipporah finally joined them and reached for Gibbs. Instead, she knocked over the cup, spilling the coffee all over the floor. Gibbs's head snapped up, and a defining quiet fell over the bullpen.

A moment passed, before the little girl looked up at Gibbs with wide, green eyes. "Uh-oh." Instantly, Tim and Ziva rushed to clean the mess and fix the situation.

"We're so sorry about that, Boss-"

"Do not be angry at her, Gibbs, Zipporah is just a baby-"

"I'll go down to the corner café and pick up another cup for you-" Gibbs glanced between the couple and their daughter, who was sitting on the floor, lower lip quivering. She was old enough to understand when someone was upset, and so did her best to follow her brothers' example and be good. Tears began to flow down her cheeks, and she started to cry, waiting for the gentle scolding she usually got from her parents.

But instead, she felt strong hands lift her up, and she soon found herself sitting in Gibbs' lap, stemming her tears. "Don't worry about it, Tim, Ziva. It was an honest mistake. She's learning. No harm, no foul." He never took his eyes off the little girl, who continued to cry, even as her cries soon faded into hiccups. "See? Not a problem." He gave the little girl a smile, and after a moment, the child returned it, reaching out to grasp his lips. He promptly pressed a kiss to her hand, memories of Kelly doing the same flooding his head.

Her parents watched, unsure of what to do or say, the sight of their boss, sitting on the floor next to their sons, their daughter in his lap, giggling as he made faces at her unnerving them enough that they couldn't even think to move. "Um... Boss?" Tim finally ventured, unsure. It was then that Gibbs turned his blue gaze to Zipporah's parents.

"What is it, Tim?" The young parents shared a look, surprised at Gibbs' informality. Licking his lips, Tim turned back to his boss.

"Ziva and I... we..." He glanced at the others. "Actually, we all need to talk to you."

* * *

><p>They had even asked Ducky, Palmer and Abby to come to Vance's office, so they could tell the team of Eli David's appearance. Tim looked around; he found it funny, that just a couple short years ago, he'd found himself in this same office, with Ziva, telling the same people about his shared past with the exotic Israeli. The only differences now were that Shepard was gone, Sarah was with Damon, and he and Ziva had two more beautiful children.<p>

"You all... know about how Zi and I met... about... our shared past and... the beautiful little gift that came out of that..." He took a deep breath, and Ziva reached for his hand. "Well, her father... Eli David is in town. He's looking for her and Tali... and..." He took another deep breath. "I know that it's not in NCIS's jurisdiction or even a prerogative of NCIS, but... the three of us..." He glanced at Tali, who gave him a small smile. "We decided that... that you all needed to know." Tim shrugged.

"Tali, Michael and their kids... they're part of my family, part of Ziva's family. Now, I don't need your backing, but I thought it was only right that you all knew that I'm gonna do whatever I can to protect them." He turned to Gibbs and pulled out his badge and gun, thinking back on the day he'd resigned to protect Sarah. "I'm sorry, but once again, I'm not going to put the integrity of NCIS before my family. This is the last time." He went to Gibbs, dropping the badge into his lap and handing over the gun. "They're my_ family_, and I'd rather work in a laundry mat than lose even one of them."

Gibbs glanced down at the badge and gun, before getting up and going to his youngest agent. He promptly smacked the back of Tim's head, causing both to wince. "What did I tell you, when you first found out Asher was your son, McGee? We're your family too, you can come to us for anything. You_ know_ that. Or have you both forgotten?" He growled, looking from Tim to Ziva and back. The pair refused to meet his gaze. "Eli David's got you both so scared, you can't tell who's friend and who's foe-"

"You do not know our father, Gibbs." Ziva cut in, meeting his gaze. "You do not know what that man can do. You saw Ari, but you did not grow up around him, you have never met him face to face. You are clueless when it comes to the destruction our father can cause." Tali stood, going to her older sister and stepping in front of her.

"If you want to help us, Agent Gibbs, then help us. But don't condemn us because of the man we were born to. Zivaleh and I had no choice. We were forced to call him father because of the blood in our veins, but we aren't like him. So you either help us when he comes after my sister and I, or you don't. It's your choice. But Ziva and I... we have no choice. We never did. And Tim and Michael, they sealed their fates the moment they got involved with us. This is our fight. Now you can either help us, or not. It's your call."


	29. Chapter 29

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to skyjadeprincess, mcgeeksgirl, and Reader for reviewing 28.**

Gibbs and the rest of the team came down to find the kids at their parents' desks, coloring. The adults were gathered in the alcove, talking softly, and watching the bullpen through the railings of the stairs leading to the catwalk. "McGee, Ziva, my office, now!" Sharing a glance, the couple followed, before hearing, _"All four of you!"_ Vance and the rest of the team watched in shock as Tali and Michael followed obediently after Tim and Ziva. They all watched as the doors opened and Gibbs ushered the two couples in.

Once inside and the doors shut, he flicked the switch, sending them into darkness. Tim and Ziva, used to being in Gibbs's "office," didn't react, but both Tali and Michael- having never been called to Gibbs's office- both jumped as the elevator ground to a stop and went dark, quickly glancing around. Silence fell, and before anyone knew it, Gibbs had smacked Tali upside the head like he often did to Tony. Ziva's temper flared at the same instance Michael's did, and she rushed to grab Gibbs' hand but Michael beat her too it.

"Hey! Don't you dare strike my wife!"

"No, Michael, it's okay." Tali whispered, reaching back and gently rubbing her head. He hadn't struck her hard, but still, it had startled her. "Michael!" Her husband stopped, turning to her. "I said it's okay. I'm fine." He turned back to Gibbs, but Ziva had stepped in front of the older man.

"Tali is just protecting me, Gibbs. I think... because I was not able to protect her for so many years, that she... she is making up for both of us." She swallowed.

"Why didn't you come to me, Ziva? Tim? When you first found out, you have _always_ been able to come to me! To the others at the agency! I have always told you- both of you- to come to me if you need help!"

"Because this isn't your fight, Boss." Tim whispered. Gibbs grabbed the front of Tim's shirt.

"Like hell it isn't, Tim! You're my kids! You belong to me, both of you! So this damn well is my fight! It's my job to protect my agents!"

"What about Tali and Michael? And our kids, Gibbs?" Ziva snapped. She reached out, flicking the switch to send the elevator back up to the bullpen. As the doors opened, she stepped out, turning back to them. "This is not your job to protect us, Gibbs! It is Tim's job, and my job! Do you not understand that? This is not about who's job it is to protect who! _This is about my family!"_ She stormed out of the elevator, making a beeline for the bullpen and grabbing her things.

Tim rushed after her, passing Tony and the others waiting for them. Ducky and Palmer had returned to Autopsy, but Abby had stayed, concerned. Asher looked up as Ziva stormed into the bullpen, pulling her coat on.

"_Ima_? What is wrong?" Ziva ignored her son, grabbing her scarf, but she couldn't seem to get it around her neck and so threw it to the ground. "_Ima_?" But Tim shook his head, going to his wife.

"Nice tantrum, Ziva." Tim said, gently pushing his son towards his desk, where his siblings and cousins were. She rolled her eyes, turning to her husband as their oldest took a seat on his dad's desk chair, watching intently, worried.

"Oh, _shut up_! Not now!"

"Gibbs is just doing what he thinks is right."

"I know what he is doing. I know he's trying to protect me. But I have _always_ taken responsibility for my own actions, for my _own mistakes_." Neither one saw Asher's head snap up at the word 'mistake.' "And_ this_, is _no_ different."

"So... is that what I am?" Everyone turned, to see Asher sitting at Tim's desk, lower lip quivering. "A mistake?" His parents were too stunned to reply, and he took that as truth, getting off the chair. Tears rushing down his cheeks, he fled the bullpen, heading down to Ducky and Palmer in Autopsy.

"_Asher_!"

_"Asher Malachi, Bo He'na! Come back here, now!"_ Ziva turned to Tim, giving him a worried look before rushing after their oldest. As she disappeared, Tim went to his desk, taking a seat and pulling his younger son onto his lap.

_"Abba?"_ Tim brushed Liron's dark curls off his forehead, as he watched Esther helped Zipporah color. "Why was _Ima_ mad?" He sighed.

"We'll explain it when we get home, okay, sweetheart?" The little boy nodded, sighing.

* * *

><p>Ziva stepped into Autopsy after checking in Abby's lab and finding that her son wasn't there. She knew, if Asher didn't go to Abby, he would often go to Ducky and Palmer and have tea, listening the M.E.'s stories of growing up in Scotland. A quick look around told her that Autopsy was empty, and she turned to go.<p>

"Ziva?" She turned as Palmer entered, carrying the tea kettle. Forcing a small smile, she whispered,

"I am... I am looking for-"

"Asher's with Dr. Mallard. Back in the office." He nodded towards the back office. "Come on." She followed, and did indeed find Asher with Ducky. "Dr. Mallard," Ducky looked up, meeting Palmer's gaze. "Um, Ziva-" Asher turned, and it was then that Ziva saw the tears on her son's cheeks. Thinking on instinct, she rushed to her son, kneeling beside his stool.

_"Ahuv, ani Mitzta'er."_ Asher watched her, sniffling.

"If you are sorry, then why did you say it?" He asked, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. _"Amitim?"_ His mother quickly shook her head, reaching up to cradle her son's face in her hand.

"No! No, of course it is not true... Asher, I was upset. I did not mean to..."

"But _you said_..." He interrupted, sobs starting to choke his words. Slowly, Ziva stood, scooping her son into her arms.

"Oh Asher, my angel, I could _never_ mean that. You are the reason I did not turn out like Ari. _You_ are the reason I came to find _Abba_. You mean so much to me, my angel. You and your brother and your sister and _Abba_ are the most important people in my heart. Ari told me one day, that you have kept my heart clean and my soul light. That you are the reason we are in America, with _Abba_. You are so _very important_ to me, Asher Malachi, that I do not ever want to _imagine_ how my life would have turned out had I lost you or never had you at all." She pressed a kiss to his head. "It is a life I would _never_ want to live, my angel._ I love you, so, so much."_

The boy wrapped his slender arms around her neck, burying his face in her shoulder. With a silent nod of thanks to Ducky and Palmer, she pressed one more kiss to her son's curls and left Autopsy, Asher holding tight to her neck.


	30. Chapter 30

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Okay, technically, this is the last chapter of _Buried._... Don't worry, I already have the fourth installment halfway written, I just need to edit the first... six chapters or so before I upload. Starts_ immediately_ after this, but there is also a small sub-story that takes place in its own right within it. But there is a surprise at the end of this one, and I hope to see you all back for the final installment in this little series. **

Tim was on his feet and rushing to them when they returned to the bullpen. After a moment, Ziva set Asher down, whispered something to him, and gently pushed him towards his siblings. Then, she moved towards her husband, reaching up to lay her hands against his chest, tangling her fingers in the material of his shirt. She swallowed, gathering her courage.

"Look, I am sorry if I hurt you in all of this. It was never intended. Tim, I..." She reached up, taking his face in her hands. "I care too much about our... marriage. I do not want it to be awkward between us."

He pulled her close, pressing a soft kiss to he lips. "Hey, nothing's awkward between family. Okay?" She nodded, kissing him again and wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>She gave him a soft smile, reaching up to trace his features, even as one hand moved slowly over her body, caressing her curves and finding the subtle nooks and crannies he knew so well. Her dark eye searched his, and he propped himself onto his elbow, watching her in silent fascination. The woman lying beside him, who had just spent the last several hours screaming his name and now lay tangled in the sheets beneath him, was as content as he at that point.<p>

Tenderly, he let her fingers trail along his jaw before coming to rest at his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to her fingers, his green eyes alight with a wave of emotions she knew were mirrored in her own. He smiled against her fingers, before gently nipping her index finger playful. He grinned and she narrowed her eyes, accepting the unspoken challenge. Without a word, she flipped them over so that she was straddling his waist, her long dark curls tumbling down her shoulders in a tangled mess.

His hands moved to cradle her waist, fingers moving to gently trace the faded silver-white marks on her belly, left from her pregnancies. They were small, slight, and hardly noticeable unless a person was searching for them, but Tim knew where they were. Though Ziva was back to her normal slender, flat shape, the marks were a reminder of the three beautiful gifts she'd been given.

"I have never liked them." She whispered, watching as he traced the streaks down her abdomen, beneath her navel. He briefly met her gaze.

"They're beautiful, Zi." His wife wrinkled her nose in disgust, and he chuckled. "Just... think of them as... your own art. So... you'll have a piece of our children with you always."

"Like your tattoos?" One slender eyebrow rose. He nodded, before sitting up and leaning close, pressing soft kisses to her belly. She giggled, reaching down to tangle her fingers in his hair. She watched in silence as he kissed her skin, letting his words settle into her mind. "I am sorry, Tim." He looked up at her.

"For what?" She swallowed, shrugging.

"For not wanting any more children." He shifted her off of him until she was laying beside him again, and turned to face. her.

"Where did this come from, Zi?" She sighed.

"I just... Zipporah is walking and... Asher and Liron are in school... I guess... I do not know... Asher just... I feel that I messed up with Asher." Tim sat up, shocked.

"What? God, Zi, no! Sweetheart, if anything, you've done wonderfully with Asher! You couldn't have messed up with Asher if you tried... Zi, honey, he loves you so much..." He stopped, suddenly realizing what this was really about. "This is about your father, isn't it? You don't blame yourself for having Asher, you blame yourself for... for letting him disown you..."

She met his gaze. "I just... what if I had done as he asked? What if I had lost the baby somehow? Or gotten an ab... abortion..." She choked on the word; though she had been five months along when her father found out, he had still ordered her to either figure out some way to lose the baby or go get an abortion. In the end, the thought of destroying her own child either way made her sick, and she'd refused. "And then I realize, that if I had done that, I would have lost my final link to you, and I could not have ever imagined living without you. Does that make me a bad mother, Tim? To even entertain horrible thoughts like that?" He shook his head, pulling her close.

"No, Ziva, sweetheart, that doesn't make you a bad mother. That makes you_ human_."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ima<em>?" She ignored the small hands shaking her and rolled over, burrowing into Tim's embrace. "_Ima_!" After a moment, the person rushed around the bed and reached for Tim's arm, shaking him. "_Abba! Abba_, wake up! _Abba_!" Finally, Tim turned, struggling to blink the sleep from his eyes as he awoke to find Asher beside him.

"A... wh... Asher... sweetheart, what are you doing up?" As he sat up, Ziva awoke, being jolted out of her husband's arms.

"Tim? It is... three in the morning, what is..." And then she saw her oldest by the bed. "What is wrong, my angel?" The little boy sniffled, biting his lip.

"Someone is at the door." He whispered. His parents shared a glance, before they both climbed out of bed, grabbing their SIGs. Tim turned back to Asher.

"Go wake up your brother, and go to your sister's room. You shut the door and you stay there, understood?"

"Yes, _Abba_." Without another word, he left, rushing to his brother's room. Once in the living room, Ziva grabbed Tim's hand, squeezing. He returned it, before reaching for the doorknob. He quickly looked through the peephole, confusion furrowing his brow.

"Tim?" But he stepped back, allowing her to look. "No, it... it cannot be..." She grabbed the door, pulling it open, gun raised. The man that stood on the other side raised his hands in surrender and stepped back. Ziva's mouth dropped in shock. "_Michael_? What... what are you doing here?"

Her former Mossad partner, Michael Rivkin, just gave her that familiar grin in response. "I am here to find your father, and kill him."


End file.
